The Wicked
by Emeralddusk
Summary: A continuation of Akumatized: As their personal lives fall into turmoil, Marinette and Adrien must face enemies from the past. However, these enemies are out for blood. Rated T for intense sequences of brutal violence, mild language, suggestive content, and depictions of injury and abuse.
1. Prologue: A Life Left Unspoken

_A/N: All dialogue is to be interpreted as a translation from French. _

_Words in italics are used either for emphasis or, such as the case of 'Chat Noir' (which is literally translated from French as Cat Black), imply that they are meant to remain in their original French. _

_Ladybug's appearance is similar to that of the series, though her hair is darker and worn down in later years. Marinette's appearance is ultimately unchanged._

_Chat Noir's appearance is similar to that of the series, though his hair is longer than Adrien's, and his uniform comes to a V-shape at his upper chest in later years. Adrien's appearance is ultimately unchanged._

The Wicked

Prologue: A Life Left Unspoken

Locked in the cold, sterile room that had once been the office he shared with his beloved wife, Gabriel Agreste avoided what few scattered rays of sunlight slipped through the thick, dark curtains over each window. White tiles made up the innermost floor, leading to purple-carpeted steps ascending to the man's most sacred of paintings and the black-furnished, elevated outermost surface. Painstakingly designed, meticulously painted, and flawlessly glossed, the portrait of a naturally beautiful, mild, and loving blond-haired woman with green eyes as pure and gentle as the grass of a plain, smiling in graceful harmony, seemed to illuminate the entire room. Having been based on Gustav Klimt's _Portrait of Adele Bloch-Bauer I_, the flawless rendering of Gabriel's long-lost wife and most precious lover provided the man's only source of solace in a world that blatantly refused to slow or halt itself. His expression cold but laced with sorrow, the fading man's warmed, tear-laced eyes remained fixed on his beloved's face for countless hours without so much as blinking.

"Sir, I'm sorry to interrupt," Nathalie, a woman entirely too young to be as mature and silently sorrowful as she had become, gently spoke up upon entering her employer's office and closing the door behind her. "But it's time for you to go."

"…I understand," the withered man gravely declared as he adjusted his glasses. "Thank you, Nathalie."

"Please know that I share your pain, sir," the dark-haired woman declared as she fought off the tears that threatened to break her voice. "…I loved her too."

No longer able to remain strong, Gabriel clasped his eyes with his hand, not daring to look his assistant in the face. "What I wouldn't give…" he choked out. "For it to have been me instead."

Nathalie tightly closed her eyes to force back the tears welling up inside, biting her red-stained lip, the woman imagined wrapping her arms around the one she adored, promising to take all of his pain into her body, as long as it would soothe him. However, she remained strong. "Don't say that, sir," she forced herself to say without breaking down in tears. "Everything will be alright."

For years, Nathalie watched her beloved friend and employer suffer under the weight of a terrible sorrow he chose to bear alone. Every day seemed to age him more mercilessly than the last, and her along with him. The Agreste household had become a host of pain and loneliness since Adrien's mother's eternal departure. Though Nathalie had adopted the role of caregiver to Adrien, there could be no replacement for the boy's long-lost mother. Gabriel, whether in his darkest or brightest of days, dreaded nothing more than his beloved son, who reminded him so terribly of the one he had lost. However, the resemblance was the least of the man's pains.

Following her scheduled meeting with her employer, Nathalie excused herself from her duties for a brief time, locked herself in her bedroom, a sound-proof room she had called her own for years, leaned against its door, and began to openly sob. Her hot tears streaming like a torrent, the woman soon lost the ability to see through her soaked glasses. Day after day, her pain and emptiness plagued her, though no one knew or thought to ask. After expressing her sorrow for roughly ten minutes, the purple-haired woman dried her eyes, took a drink of water, washed her face, fixed her hair, and redid her makeup before returning to her work.

As the Agreste family struggled through another day, a group of individuals draped in silent shadows gazed out at Paris in anger and jealousy. The city had rejected and forgotten them long ago, though their voices would make themselves heard once again. Five in number, the darkened souls readied themselves for the beginning of the lives they had dreamed of for so long. One more terrible deed, and peace, love, admiration, and solace would finally be theirs.


	2. Angel of Turmoil

_Set one month after 'Akumatized'_

The Wicked

Chapter One: Angel of Turmoil

His ribs tightly bound, left eye completely red, and every muscle aching and throbbing, _Chat Noir_ leaned forward and spat a clot of blood onto the cold, metal floor. Her breath heavy, eyes blackened and moistened, and her leg still sharply stinging, Ladybug felt the chains binding her wrists and breasts as her bloodied lips parted just to allow more gasps of air to escape. Deprived of the light of day for so long, the Miraculous forced themselves to remain strong, even in the growing presence of despair. Their bruises, cuts, sores, and aches ran deep as the two struggled to remain conscious. All that had been left to them was their Miraculous, and soon, those would be taken away as well.

Though the day had been sweltering, the night had never felt so cold. Looking up through a broken window, Ladybug saw no stars shining down on her or her partner. It seemed so long ago now. Days felt like months, and the wounds never seemed to heal. _How did it all end up this way?_

Sitting at the family's piano, Adrien repeated the same notes over and over until they became like clockwork. The final memory the young man had of his mother was the last time he played for her in the same room. It seemed colder now than ever before. Standing up, the blond-haired young man gazed out the window that served as the parlor's western wall to see the sun shining down over Paris.

"Adrien?" a gentle and familiar voice snapped the young man out of his daydream.

Finding himself at his homeroom desk, Adrien jolted slightly and turned around to face his friend. "What's up, Marinette?" he replied.

"I need to talk to you after class, okay?" the dark-haired young woman answered sweetly. Everyone had taken notice of Marinette's new comfort in Adrien's presence, though they didn't know the cause. Adrien smiled and nodded his head.

Having resigned herself to the second-to-last row of desks in the opposite side of the room, Lila tightened her eyes in disgust at the two before returning to her book. Though he claimed it was out of a desire to think things over, she knew Adrien's true motivation for leaving her was Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Alya glanced over at her friend for a moment, unsure of the meeting that would soon take place. _So much has changed since that day, _the redheaded young woman mulled over in her head as she jotted down another note. _Not that long ago, Marinette could barely speak around Adrien. Now, it's like they've been in a relationship for years. He looks at her in a totally different way, and she's stopped swooning over him. Looking at them now, I still can't really bring myself to accept that they're Ladybug and Chat Noir._ "Mari," she finally spoke up, though her voice remained hushed. "Meet me at our usual spot at lunch, okay?"

"Sure," Marinette happily agreed. "Ooh, and I made those little cookies you like. We can have a tea party like when we were kids."

"Thanks, but I'm trying to cut back," Alya tried to resist. "I wouldn't say no to some green tea, though."

"Yo, guys," Nino interrupted with a sense of unease in his voice. "Have you seen Kim, like, at _all_ this week?"

Marinette and Alya looked at one another, thought for a second, and each replied, "No." With that, the group began to form their own explanations. If for no reason other than sports programs, Kim rarely missed school. No one seemed to be talking about him, but his absence was becoming a concern.

After the bell rang, Marinette and Adrien made their way into the hallway, waited for the crowds to die down, and finally faced one another. Adrien's heart began to beat faster as he awaited the young woman's reason. Knowing that Marinette was Ladybug had transformed her from a beloved friend to something entirely transcendent. Ladybug and Marinette were one, the one he adored, the one he had pined after for years, and the one who filled all of his dreams. "Um, what's up, Marinette?" the young man finally spoke up.

"…Adrien, after you found out about me…" Marinette nervously began, seeming to revert back to her insecure ways. "…After all that…were you disappointed?"

Adrien froze for a moment, not sure how to respond or how to grasp the idea. "W-what do you mean?" he stuttered. "No, I just…I guess I never really thought there was anybody under the mask, you know? And I _never_ thought it was someone I knew. No, Marinette, I'm not disappointed. It's actually kind of a relief. I don't feel as distant from you now." Silence filled the air once again, pushing Adrien to clear his own mind of worries. "What about you? Were you disappointed when you found out it was me?"

"No, definitely not," the dark-haired young woman answered bluntly. "It just came as a shock because you're always so quiet and calm, you know? I never thought you could be so…out there with everything. It's a whole other side of you I never really knew. I just don't get why you never opened up like that when you weren't wearing the mask."

"I think that's _why_ I opened up," Adrien tried to explain. "I had nothing to lose, no one to keep up appearances with. I was free to be anybody I wanted to be. Nobody took me seriously, so I could say and do the things I really wanted to. As long as I had my mask on, I could be as open as I needed to be. When it's just me…that's all people see. Does that make sense?"

"I think so," Marinette warmly accepted. Suddenly, her palms grew clammy as her heart began to flutter. "…I know I shouldn't ask this, but, do you still…I mean, do you think about her the same way, now that you know it's me?" The ultimate risk: The question she had dreaded and debated for so long, had finally come out, though she couldn't decide if she had made the right choice or not.

His heart pounding violently, the young man felt a burning wave of sweat begin to run down the back of his neck. The fear, the risk, the joy, the need, the passion: They were all there, just waiting to be let out. However, that was more terrifying than anything he'd ever faced before. So many things could go wrong, especially now that she knew exactly who he was. What if she couldn't love him back? What if they weren't meant to be?

"Adrien," Lila called out, her voice harsh and sharp. Marinette and Adrien both turned towards the brunette young woman. No matter what she would say, her presence was a way out.

"I'll talk to you later, Adrien," Marinette all but whispered as she picked up her bag and departed from the scene.

"Lila, what's going on?" Adrien asked in his usual, somewhat shy tone. Now more than ever, he knew he had no right to assume his friendship with Lila existed any longer.

"I can understand why you broke up with me," the Italian young woman nearly snarled as her face began to grow red and tears welled up in her eyes. "But why the _hell_ did you lie to me about it?"

"I wasn't lying about it, Lila," the blond young man tried to defend himself while sparing Lila's feelings. "I don't know what I feel. I couldn't string you along and still feel…"

"Oh, bullshit!" Lila hollered through her crackling, hoarse throat. "You were seeing her the _whole_ time, weren't you? You said you wanted to 'spare me', but the _truth_ is, you didn't have the guts or the decency to tell me what was _really_ going on! Congratulations, Adrien. You'll never have to worry about me _ever_ again." The young woman sharply snapped her head in the opposite direction and began to walk away.

"Lila, I'm sorry," Adrien called out. "I swear, I wasn't seeing anyone else. I wouldn't _do_ that to you."

"I don't ever want to talk to you ever again!" Lila screamed, attracting the attention of most of the other students in the hallway. The tears now streaming freely from her eyes, the brunette stormed away, keeping her head down and her vision on the floor. "I don't want to _see_ you, I don't wanna _hear_ you, I don't wanna _talk_ with you, and I don't ever want to _think_ about you ever again. You…_bastard_."

As the person he once thought his first love walked away, Adrien could do nothing but remain still and watch her depart. Like so many times before, he knew he was powerless. _I shouldn't have started a relationship with her in the first place, _he berated himself. _I should have been strong enough to tell Ladybug how I felt. _

Come lunch hour, Marinette and Alya watched the clouds drift in front of the sun as the two sat at their usual bench outside. So much had changed, but the truly precious things remained ever the same. Whether they were telling stories, going over homework, or just sitting in silence, Marinette and Alya felt true peace of mind with one another.

"Hey, guys," Adrien's voice broke the silence. "Can I sit with you two?"

"Sure, kitten," Alya quickly answered with a smile.

Dropping his bag in the grass, Adrien sat across from the two. "No cat jokes when I'm out of costume, please," he whispered as he checked over his shoulder.

"So, what happened with Lila?" Marinette asked with genuine concern. "Is everything okay?"

"Not really," the blond-haired young man answered with a heavy sigh. "I didn't tell you guys, but Lila and I broke up a few weeks ago. We were okay at first, but today, she…Well…"

"She saw us together and thought that we were…" Marinette continued for her friend. "Adrien, I'm sorry. Why didn't you tell us you two broke up?"

"It's…complicated," Adrien answered with shame in his voice. "I wanted some time to think things over. Besides, I was the one who ended it. I wasn't right to let a relationship start in the first place. I thought, maybe, we could have something, but I couldn't stop thinking about…you-know-who. I never got over it, and I was just kidding myself and stringing her along."

"Oh, Adrien," Marinette exclaimed as she stood up, walked around the table, and hugged her friend from behind. "I'm so sorry. I never meant to make you suffer like that…like _this_."

"So, what happened?" Alya asked after taking a bite of her sandwich.

"She screamed at me and stormed off," Adrien answered as he rested his hand on Marinette's. "She was really upset. I feel terrible, but, more than that, I'm afraid she might be Akumatized again. If that happens, she might go after you, princess."

"If she does, we'll handle it," the dark-haired young woman answered with confidence. "I'm more worried about you, though. You're beating yourself up over this, aren't you?" Adrien nodded his head, believing his suffering was justified. "Adrien, you made a mistake. You tried to make the relationship work. There was nothing you could have done. Maybe she'll be okay after she's had some time alone. You'll see: Things are never as bad as they seem."

Not long after their conversation, Marinette and Adrien were forced to sneak away from their campus as news broke of an Akumatized attacking the mayor's office. Alya covered for the two, and upon spotting Lila listening to her headphones under a tree, confirmed she was not involved. Ladybug and _Chat Noir_ arrived above the scene within minutes, where they encountered a black-and-white figure wearing an opera mask lacking eyes, a nose, a mouth, or any identifying features. Most of the area had been evacuated, but the mayor was trapped in his office. The Akumatized, dubbed 'Faceless' by _Chat Noir_, brandished a large, armored briefcase while pounding on the locked doors keeping him from his prey.

"The Akuma is in his briefcase," _Chat_ declared after sensing the dark spirit. "If you can knock it out of his hand, I can destroy it."

"Sounds like a plan," Ladybug replied as she charged at the corrupted figure before her.

Turning its head to the side, Faceless spotted the Miraculous and clenched its case. "Ladybug!" the Akumatized cried out in a rough yet androgynous voice. However, its cries were not those of challenge or anger, but of need and desperation. "Save me! The mayor has stolen my face! The mayor has stolen my name, my identity, and my life! Save me! Please, save me! Stop the mayor!"

"This has to be a trap," _Chat Noir_ whispered as he remained low and out of sight.

"You don't have anything to be afraid of!" Ladybug called back with sympathy in her voice. "Mayor Bourgeois is _not_ your enemy. Hawk Moth told you lies and turned you rabid. Please, try to calm down. Tell us what happened. Is the mayor safe?"

"The mayor hides in his palace while I lie on the streets and starve!" Faceless sorrowfully screamed. "Lonely and forgotten without so much as a face or a name to call my own!" As the Akumatized lamented its torments, _Chat_ made his way down the side of a building and began a trek around the block.

"Listen to me," Ladybug called out, lifting her open hands into the air. "I'm going to try to get closer to you. Please don't move."

"_Remember not to trust __**anyone**__, friend," _Hawk Moth's wicked voice whispered in the Akumatized's unseen ear. _"Chat Noir will be coming soon. He wants to take your precious briefcase. You remember why you can't let him, don't you?"_

"Yes, Hawk Moth," Faceless whispered as it tightened its grip on the armored case.

"_Let Ladybug get closer, then catch her in your case," _the wielder of the butterfly Miraculous instructed his pawn. _"Once she's ensnared, take her Miraculous. But keep an eye out for Chat Noir. He could be lurking anywhere."_

"Everything's going to be okay," Ladybug gently declared as she stepped closer to the Akumatized. "When I was a little girl, I used to have nightmares about people wearing masks. Someone would try to steal mine, and then I'd wake up and cry. I told my mother, and she'd always remind me that, no matter who anyone else is, or what happens, nothing can change who I am unless I let it." Faceless began to loosen its grip on the precious case, its fear slowly fading. "Look, I don't know you. I've probably never met you, but I think you're feeling the same way _I_ used to. You're afraid, upset, and angry. Then Hawk Moth found you…didn't he? He probably told you he could make all your pain and fear go away, for a price."

"_Ladybug is a liar," _Hawk Moth assured his puppet. _"Don't let her inside your head, I beg of you. Chat Noir, her guard dog, will be coming any second! He won't spare you."_

"I'm not here to hurt you," the ladybug Miraculous continued to soothe the suffering Akumatized. "I promise you, everything's going to be alright."

As Faceless approached the Miraculous, its thoughts racing, the Akumatized suddenly felt its grip fail as the briefcase it held so dear was quickly snatched by an unseen force. As Faceless turned its head, _Chat Noir_ roughly tore open the case and harnessed his destructive power. "Cataclysm!" the Miraculous cried out as black energy began to flow through his claw.

"No!" Faceless hollered as it rammed the full weight of its body against the hero, thrusting him back and into a flock of birds flying close to the ground, and releasing the infected item into the air. Before the Akumatized could grab its briefcase, Ladybug's yo-yo tightly wrapped around its arms and pulled it back. "Please, no!"

Jumping into the air, Ladybug reached into the akumatized container, pulled out a ragged photograph, and tore it in half, releasing the Akuma into the air. Calling her yo-yo, the Miraculous watched as the hateful spirit attempted to retreat. "No more evildoing for you, little Akuma," she declared as she slit open her enchanted tool and swung it outward. "Time to purify!" The light of the Miraculous' yo-yo swallowed the darkness before it and released a wholly white butterfly into the skies. "Bye-bye, little butterfly."

Hitting the ground back-first, _Chat Noir_ watched as the bird he had accidentally struck with his Cataclysm instantly turned black and fell to the ground as little more than a sculpture of ash. Faceless shed its corrupted shell to reveal a nearly middle-aged, balding man in a suit jacket and clutching his briefcase. Ladybug gently placed her hand on the man's shoulder and smiled. "It's okay now, sir," she warmly declared. "Why don't I take you to the mayor and we can sort this all out?"

"Um, M'Lady," _Chat Noir_ fearfully interrupted, attracting his partner's attention to the bird before it crumbled into dust. The first time the Cataclysm had taken a life… "I-I didn't mean to."

"An albatross," Ladybug gravely realized, her voice barely a whisper. Forcing her gaze away from the unhappy sight, the young woman stood tall and put on a confident façade. "Come on, sir. Let's settle everything with the mayor. _Chat Noir_, you did a great job. You should go to our usual spot before you transform back, okay?"

Despite the comfort of Ladybug's strong leadership, the three soon found they could only watch as the seabird's likeness dissipated into the cold wind.


	3. Solace and Revelation

The Wicked

Chapter Two: Solace and Revelation

Sitting on the ledge of a gravel-coated rooftop, Adrien watched the clouds pass in front of the sun. The cold wind continued to blow, though it was weak. Since his return to his human form, Plagg comforted his partner, until the Kwami heard Ladybug arrive. "Hey, Ladybug," the black cat happily called out.

"Hi, Plagg," the ladybug Miraculous greeted her newest friend. "Tikki, Spots Off." Returning to her human form, Marinette let Tikki float up to her shoulder as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small box. "I know you love cheese, so I picked you up a cube. That way, you and Tikki can have your snack together."

The two Kwami's thanked Marinette, graciously accepted their treat, and flew to the ledge nearby to begin eating and catching up. After so many years, so many struggles, and so many fearful, lonely nights, the childlike spirits were finally together again.

"How're _you_ holding out, Adrien?" the dark-haired young woman asked as she crouched down at her friend's side.

Finally looking away from the city below him, Adrien stared into Marinette's bluebell eyes, his own reddened, moist, and sticky. The young man then raised his trembling hands. "…I killed something today," he bitterly sobbed. "I-I've never…I've _never_ used my powers to hurt or kill anyone before. I'm sorry."

"It was an accident," Marinette warmly answered as she placed her left arm around her friend and rested her hand on his shoulder. "There was _nothing_ you could have done to stop it, Adrien. Faceless is back to normal, the mayor's safe, and we stopped another Akuma."

"But…what if this happens again?" Adrien sobbed, his voice cracking and truly vulnerable. "And," he choked out. "What if it's not just a bird that time? W-what if it's a man, a woman…what if it's you, Marinette? I…I don't want these hands anymore. I don't want…"

Marinette's mouth opened slightly for a second, only for her to close it and smile as a gentle breeze passed through the ribbons in her hair. "You don't need to worry," she assured her suffering friend. "I won't let that happen. We're a team, and that means we look out for each other." Adrien continued to sob, holding both hands out in front of his face. Suddenly, Marinette grabbed his wrists, pulled his arms down, and held on tightly yet gently. "…You're a good person, Adrien. You've done so many good things. I can't imagine what you're going through. When we were young, you told me your power was a curse. You said you destroyed everything you touched, like a fire." The dark-haired girl slowly opened her hands just enough to hold each of Adrien's. Her fingers moving between his, the blond young man felt the one he had known and the one he had dreamed of for so long, holding his weak, shaking hands. "You're not a monster. You're not a weapon. You're a hero, with a power that scares you. And you don't destroy…You purify, just like I do. Your Cataclysm cuts through walls that block us, items that the Akuma infected, and chains that could hold us. You're stronger than you think, Adrien. I wish you could see that. I wish you could see how beautiful your powers can really be."

Silence filled the air as Adrien began to shed tears of warmth and redemption. His heart slowly grew lighter as his guilt faded. Marinette continued to hold his hands as he lowered them onto his knees. Each young hero stared into their partner's eyes as the cold breeze grew warmer. For years, Marinette had dreamed of the day she could talk with Adrien, telling him everything she needed to, and to have him listen and understand. For years, Adrien had dreamed of the day Ladybug could see him for who he truly was, and to love him for or in spite of it. Neither had imagined the heavenly moment would ever come, yet here they were. For a moment, among the endless battles and countless struggles, there was solace and peace through understanding and truth. Marinette and Adrien finally smiled at one another, their doubts and fears fading.

"Ew, you don't think they're gonna _kiss_, do you?" Plagg blurted out in disgust.

"Plagg, be quiet!" Tikki scolded her old companion.

Marinette and Adrien quickly pulled their hands apart, their faces hot and blushing heavily, chuckled at themselves, and desperately thought up something to do with their warm, sweaty hands to take their minds off the moment.

"So, uh…are you gonna head back to school with me?" Marinette finally stuttered, breaking the awful silence and awkward giggling.

"Well, uh, I was gonna just stay here and sulk, but…" Adrien scrambled to collect himself, wiping the last of his tears away. "Maybe it'd be better if I keep myself busy. Besides, we'd get to spend some more time together…You know, like we usually do." The two blushed yet again and turned their faces away from one another.

"Um, you should probably drink some water," the dark-haired young woman added. "You know how crying dehydrates your skin."

"Good point," Adrien replied before opening his water bottle and nearly emptying it. "Thanks, Marinette." Marinette closed her eyes, smiled, and let out a brief, supportive breath of acceptance in the form of a "hmm." As the young woman began to walk towards her Kwami, she heard her friend's voice rise up yet again. "Marinette?"

_Oh my gosh. Is he gonna kiss me? _Marinette's mind began to race. _I mean, I've dreamed about this, but I don't think I'm ready now. I mean, Adrien's the boy of my dreams, but Chat Noir is more like my goofy, annoying little brother. And what if he only likes me as Ladybug and can't stand me as Marinette? But, if he's kissing me as Marinette, that must mean he likes me! But does he still love Ladybug? This is so confusing. I thought things would make more sense if we knew each other's secret. But now, it's just a great, big…_

"Marinette?" Adrien repeated with some concern in his voice.

"Yeah, what's up?" Marinette quickly snapped out of her awkward debate.

"The bird that died…what did you say it was?"

"…An albatross," a grave weight appeared in the young woman's words. "It's a bird that usually flies over water. They, um…have a legend about it."

"_The Rime of the Ancient Mariner_?" Adrien replied, catching his friend off-guard.

"Yeah, that's the one," Marinette answered. "I didn't know you were so poetic, Mister Agreste."

"Well, my dad used to have me read a lot of classic works when I was younger," the young man explained, though his voice was slowly adopting the gravity of his friend's. "That one just stuck with me… Now I feel like something terrible is coming."

"I know," Marinette sorrowfully declared as she waved Tikki into her purse. "I tried to stay strong, but I can't help but worry. Albatross don't normally show up in places like that. But you didn't kill it for fun or even on purpose. We're probably just superstitious."

"I hope so," Adrien said as he collected Plagg. "But, maybe we should watch our backs. I'll call you after school, if that's okay?"

"Sure," the dark-haired young woman happily replied. "And, if it would make you feel better, we could stay close until school lets out."

"I'd like that," the blond young man warmly accepted. "I just hope Alya has a good cover story for us. Oh, and how'd things go with the mayor?"

"Faceless is taking a paid vacation, and our fair mayor promised not to come to him with last-minute paperwork unless it's absolutely necessary," Marinette explained. "Turns out he started carrying that photo in his case because his work keeps him away from his family so much."

"I think we know the feeling," Adrien answered. "Thanks for taking care of that, princess. And, um…thanks for taking care of me."

"Well, you've done the same for me," the dark-haired young woman warmly replied. "As long as we're working together, I'm sure everything will be okay."

Deeply comforted and reassured by his friend and partner's words, Adrien smiled and instinctively hugged Marinette, his arms wrapping tightly but lovingly around her back. Startled at first, the young woman quickly calmed herself, closed her eyes, and placed her own arms around her beloved's back, pressing her head against his neck. The two held one another for a minute, as if guarding one another from the very forces of darkness.

"Marinette?" Adrien spoke up after a moment, though he didn't dare break their embrace.

"Yeah, Adrien?" Marinette replied, her voice gentle.

"I'm glad we have each other," the young man earnestly confessed as his world seemed to grow warmer.

"So am I," Marinette whispered just loud enough for her friend to hear.

Despite their intentions, Adrien and Marinette never returned to school, due to a case of minor food poisoning, as reported by Alya. The redheaded young woman stopped by the Agreste residence after school to drop off Adrien's homework, though she was met by Nathalie at the door. Despite the woman's professional and almost warm reception, Alya felt a sense of unease and left soon after to drop off Marinette's homework. Meeting Tom and Sabine in their bakery, the young woman repeated the story she had given to Marinette via text message, and offered to spend the night to comfort her friend and help explain the work.

"Mari, I brought you some homework," Alya called up as she made her up to Marinette's bedroom. "Are you feeling any better?" Once she was inside, the African American young woman closed the door and looked at her friend. "So, you and Adrien skipping school together, huh? I got the alert on my phone saying Ladybug and _Chat Noir_ stopped the criminal in a few minutes. Care to explain?"

"…It was amazing," Marinette heavily blushed. "We even hugged! But…it wasn't all good. After we stopped the Akuma, Adrien got really upset."

"Nathalie," Adrien sheepishly approached his maid and secondary legal guardian. "Do you have a minute?"

"Of course, Adrien," the woman happily replied, though her formal tone failed to disappear. Turning away from her work, Nathalie looked at her charge with genuine interest.

"Um…I've had some time to think, you know, being sick and stuck in my room," the blond young man nervously explained. "And…there's this girl at school."

"Miss Lila Rossi, right?" Nathalie recalled.

"Um, no," Adrien answered, his body language suggesting vulnerability and an heir of discomfort. "We actually broke up a little while ago…I-I had feelings for someone else. But now, there's this girl I've known for a really long time. And she's really sweet and pretty…and I really want to tell her how I feel, but I don't really know _how_ I feel, you know? I've only ever seen her as a friend, but things changed, and I'm looking at her in a whole new light." Nathalie listened intently, following and relating to the young man's story on levels she had yet to discuss with most of her peers. "I mean, she's always been there for me. When I was sick today, she sat with me and kept me company…She kind of reminded me of my mom for a minute. But, I feel like I can see her as, like, in a romantic way now. I think she knows _kind of_ how I feel, but I'm not sure. How do I tell her that, though? I mean, I appreciate her so much, and I want her to know how special she is to me. But…"

"So you can finally talk to him, but you still haven't told him how you feel?" Alya declared upon listening to her friend's story. "You know how he feels about Ladybug."

"Yeah, but that's Ladybug," Marinette tried to explain herself. "I don't know _how_ he feels about me as Marinette. I mean, he was worried and upset, and I was there for him, but what if that's just something _friends_ do? What if that's all he sees Ladybug as now? Should I really tell him or wait for him to tell me…Should I _ask_ him?"

"What should I do?" Adrien and Marinette asked in harmony, though they were so far apart. Appropriately, they were each given a similar answer:

"It might be best to write your feelings down and read them over before you say anything to her," Nathalie instructed Adrien. "That might help you make sense of things. Then, if you decide to tell her, which I feel you should once you're ready, you'll be able to express yourself."

"It sounds like you're afraid," Alya declared to Marinette. "Thinking things like, 'what if he doesn't like me back? What if he decides Marinette isn't as good as Ladybug? What if I start acting all awkward around him again?' I say you're just as strong as Marinette as you are as Ladybug. So, put on your big-girl panties and tell him. Stop acting like you and Ladybug are different people."

Marinette and Adrien each took a second, took a breath, and continued to think things over. Fighting criminals and Akumatized seemed so simple compared to understanding their feelings and taking chances in the name of love. Letting out a sigh, Marinette and Adrien thanked and hugged those they turned to.

As the night went on, Marinette felt an unpleasant feeling reenter her heart. "Alya," she finally spoke up. "If this feeling I have is real…you know you might be in danger."

"I don't care about a curse or bad omens, Marinette," Alya sharply declared. "You're my friend, you're having boy-troubles, and I'm here for you. Besides, you, Tikki, and I have each other's backs. I need to go take a shower, but I'll be right there if you need me."

"You're the best, Alya," the dark-haired young woman declared. "I feel safer already. I promise I'll always be there to protect you. Just, don't use up all the hot water again, okay? I need to take a bath before it gets too late."

"No problem," Alya answered with a smile. "Gotta make sure you look and smell nice for your new boyfriend." At that comment, Marinette tossed a pillow at her friend.

"One last thing, Nathalie," Adrien declared before leaving his surrogate mother-figure's room. "Could you not mention this to my dad, please? You know how he gets."

"I won't say a word, Adrien," Nathalie promised, her voice lighter than usual. "And, thank you for coming to me."

"You're welcome," the blond young man beamed. "If you ever have trouble with anything, I'll be here for you too." _Please, be safe, _he prayed.

As Adrien departed from the room, the purple-haired woman's smile faded as her eyes shifted towards the floor. "If only it were that simple, Adrien," she sorrowfully whispered.

With the sun completely out of sight, Paris seemed to settle into a state of rest. The cold breeze continued to sweep through the city, but at a calmer speed. The City of Lights shined in the gentle darkness of night as its citizens gazed at the heavenly, pale moon above them. Having dried off from her bath, Marinette sat atop her bed in her pink and white pajamas while Alya brushed her hair, just like they did their childhood sleepovers.

Suddenly, Marinette heard her phone playing "Miraculous" by Clara Nightingale. "That's probably Adrien," she declared, jolting forward slightly.

"Do you want me to leave the room?" Alya continued to tease her friend.

"Give it a rest, Alya," the dark-haired young woman chuckled before accepting the call. "Hey, Adrien. Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I think so," the blond young man answered as he sat atop his bed. "You really helped calm me down. I'm just taking it easy right now. How about you?"

"I'm still a little tense, but Alya's been taking care of me," Marinette answered with a smile. "I'm glad you're not beating yourself up anymore. I hate seeing you broken up like that, but I'm glad you opened up to me. That…it means a lot."

"Thanks," Adrien warmly replied. "I, uh…It's great to know I can trust you. You've always been a great friend to me, Marinette. Just…thank you. I feel so much better with you around me."

"…I feel the same way, Adrien," Marinette answered as her cheeks began to grow hot and red. "You know, I…you're just the best. I've gotta get to bed, but thanks for calling me. Take care of yourself, okay?"

"You too," the young man replied, though he had so much more he wanted to say. "Goodnight, Marinette."

"Goodnight, Adrien," the young woman warmly replied, though she had so much more she wanted to say. Hanging up, Marinette held her phone close to her heart, closed her eyes, and let out a heavy yet joyful sigh. Alya's warm hand touched the girl's shoulder before turning into a hug. "I know I didn't tell him. But, this is good for now. It's all good."

Locked in a warehouse, the broken windows lining the ceiling letting in the cold of the night and the light of the moon, Kim Chiến Lê, Aurore Beauréal, Jalil Kubdel, a blue-haired young woman named Bethany Whilt, who spent most of her time fixing her makeup in a fractured compact, and Jean Duparc sat atop a filthy couch, waiting for their time to come. Each of them appeared uneasy, due to anxiety, fearfulness, anger, or troubling thoughts. In time, they would force Ladybug and _Chat Noir_ to return that which they had stolen so long ago.


	4. Fall

The Wicked

Chapter Three: Fall

Lovingly cradling her newborn son, feeling his soft, pure skin against her bosom, Emilie Agreste smiled warmly. Despite all her pain, she cherished nothing in the world more than her beautiful, precious child. "Adrien," she sighed in adoration, her angelic voice so gentle, calm, and full of love. "Welcome to the world. I know it's strange and scary now…but it's such a warm, loving place. Even if it gets cold, and people seem loveless, just know that I'll _always_ love you." Gazing up at the beautiful, nurturing figure surrounding him, Adrien's innocent blue eyes widened as her warm arms held him. Suddenly, the gasp of several nurses broke the holy silence between the mother and her child, and a single black cat ran in front of the bed they rested in. Time itself seemed to pause as the feline turned its emerald eyes towards the two before scampering off.

Jolting up into a seated position, Adrien felt his sheets slide off his exposed, sweat-chilled chest as he found himself in his white bed in his bedroom as the bright rays of the newly risen sun shined through his curtains. The young man felt his heart pound and the hairs on his neck stand on end as an overwhelming sensation washed over his body and mind, as if destiny itself was upon him.

Opening her pale-blue eyes for the first time, her tears having stopped, her fists unclenched, and her heart calm, a pale, newborn baby girl saw Sabine and Tom Dupain-Cheng smiling at her amidst a bright light. "We love you so much, Marinette," Sabine declared as she gently stroked the child's thin locks of black hair. Reaching out her tiny hand, the little one reached for her parents, though they were too far away. As the babe continued to wishfully outstretch her arm, a vibrantly colored ladybug spread its wings and flew onto Marinette's little nose. In that same instant, the babe felt another warm, small hand gently touch her own.

Her eyes parting like a flash of lightning, Marinette lay on her side and gazed ahead to the dark corner of her room. Within that instant, she felt the crushing feeling of inevitability envelop her entire body. Her skin cool and clammy, the hairs on her neck standing on edge, and her eyes so wide, the young woman rolled onto her right side, trying to warm her shaking body under her blankets, and saw Alya sleeping peacefully beside her. Her glasses in their case on Marinette's nightstand, nothing obscured the young woman's pure smile and carefree expression. Smiling to herself, Marinette basked in the first peaceful moment Alya had enjoyed in so long, before pulling the blanket upward over her friend and gently kissing her forehead before quietly slipping out from under the covers and stepping out of her bed.

As hot beads of water soaked his naturally radiant blond hair and flowed down his chest, Adrien kept his eyes closed as he attempted to calm his breath and pounding heart. The warm and constant embrace of the water soothed him, though it could not take away the growing distress and unclear dread looming within.

"You feel it _too_, huh, kid?" Plagg finally spoke up, his voice lacking its normal lighthearted tone.

"Yeah," Adrien gravely answered, not opening his eyes or turning his head. "I don't know what it is, but something's coming…Plagg, no matter what happens, I love you. You are…the _best_ thing that has ever happened to me. Even if I don't make it, I want you to live on." It didn't take Plagg long to notice why Adrien kept his eyes closed and under the stream of water.

"…Honestly, Adrien…" the Kwami replied with a heaviness in his voice. "If the day ever comes that your Miraculous survives you …I don't think I'd _want_ to carry on. You're my best friend, Adrien. I've known a lot of _Chat Noirs_ in my lifetime, and _none_ of them were…_anything_ like you." Adrien and Plagg gazed at one another for a moment, each of them donning a warm, genuine smile. Adrien continued to cry, though he had found some comfort. "I love you too, Adrien."

Locked in her bathroom, sitting atop the closed toilet lid, Marinette gently dabbed her teary eyes with toilet paper. The morning was so warm, but the looming sense of fear made it as dark and cold as the dead of night. Finally, she summoned the courage to speak. "…Tikki," she said, nearly in a whisper.

"I know, Marinette," the ladybug Kwami answered, her little voice filled with sorrow. "I feel something in the air. I don't know what it is, but it's coming."

Leaning forward, her elbows pressing into her knees as her hands supported her head, Marinette let out a deep sigh. "…I'm scared," she confessed in a trembling voice. "Tikki, I _don't_ know what's coming and I'm _scared_." Sobbing, the young woman buried her eyes in the palms of her hands.

"It's okay, Marinette," Tikki lovingly pleaded as she floated closer to her friend and hugged her fingers. "It's okay to be scared."

"But it's terrible," the dark-haired young woman replied. "I-I don't _want_ to be a hero. I…" Marinette coughed once as the lump welling up in her throat, coupled with her tears, began to choke her. "I wanna be a _normal_ girl. I wanna stay up late, get in trouble, eat too much ice cream with my friends, kiss boys, worry about school, and watch movies…" Her sorrow forcing itself out in the form of a tearful, pitiful smile and a half-choked laugh, the girl looked at her Kwami with vulnerable eyes. "I don't want to have to fight. I don't want to have to be strong. I want to cry, run away, and let somebody else do all the fighting…And that's terrible."

"No, Marinette, it's _not_," Tikki insisted. "You're so young…The youngest Ladybug I've ever known. You're still just a kid and you've had to see so many terrible things and fight so many battles. You've sacrificed a lot and suffered a lot. You've had to tell lies and keep secrets. It's been so hard on you, but you've kept on fighting. I don't blame you for being afraid or not wanting to be Ladybug anymore." A moment of silence passed by as Marinette looked up to the light shining in through a window high above her.

"But I know I have to stop Hawk Moth and save Paris," Marinette began to calm herself. "Thank you, Tikki. It makes it easier…" The dark-haired young woman sniffled and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Knowing I won't be alone. Thank you for being my friend, Tikki. I love you."

"I love you too, Marinette," the Kwami lovingly answered. "And I'm so proud of you."

"Just promise me one thing, though," the young woman added once the last of her tears had fallen. "Promise me you'll save yourself if I don't make it. And…promise me you won't let Alya become Ladybug, no matter how much she wants it. I know she'd take over for me if I let her…but I'd _never_ want this life for her."

"I won't, Marinette," Tikki promised. "And you won't fall. I _know_ you won't. But, even though I don't want to, I'll do what I have to, to protect the Miraculous." The two smiled at one another and hugged in the cold light of day.

"Nathalie?" Adrien quietly called as he slid his maid's bedroom door open. Gazing into the darkness, the young man saw the vague outline of his friend wrapped in her blankets. Trying to keep his steps quiet, he made his way towards her bed and gently shook her shoulder.

Nathalie stirred slightly and lifted her head. Her hair down, unkempt, and longer than Adrien had seen before, her glasses off, and her face free of any makeup, the woman struggled in confusion for a moment before collecting herself. "Adrien?" she asked in a gentle voice, unlike Gabriel all the times his son had disturbed him during the night. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing," Adrien lied with a caring smile on his face. In the darkness, no one could see his tears. "I just…wanted to tell you that I love you." Old, unpleasant memories began to flash through the young man's mind. "And that I'm sorry for what I said when I was a kid…about you not being my mother. I…I didn't mean that."

"Adrien, I understand," Nathalie answered without her formal tone or composure. For the first time in so long, she sounded entirely human. "You were young. You didn't want to forget your mom. It may have seemed like I was trying to replace her… I never blamed you for that. And, I love you too, Adrien."

"Thanks, Nathalie," the young man warmly declared. "And…could you tell my dad I love him, too? And that…I know he did the best he could."

"Adrien, what's happening?" the purple-haired woman began to struggle. "What are you…"

"Go back to sleep, Nathalie," Adrien gently whispered as he quickly ran his hand through his surrogate-mother's hair, kissed the crown of her head, and eased her back into a comfortable spot while his Miraculous released a dim glow. With a happy, comfortable moan, Nathalie settled herself into a more peaceful sleep than she was used to. "Thank you," the young man whispered as he left the room and slowly closed the door.

"Mommy, Daddy?" Marinette quietly called as she opened her parents' bedroom door. Tom let out a snort-like snore and woke up, leading Sabine to awaken as well.

"Marinette, is everything okay?" Sabine asked with genuine concern in her voice.

"Yeah, everything's okay," the dark-haired young woman answered as she worked to make peace with everything that was to come. "I just…wanted to tell you two thanks for always being such wonderful parents and for always taking care of me. I love you both so much."

"We love you too, Marinette," Tom warmly declared. "You're the greatest thing that ever happened to us."

"You're such a wonderful young girl, Marinette," Sabine added. "Oh, I suppose you're not a little girl anymore. And I am so proud of the strong, caring woman you've grown to be."

"Well, I learned from the best," Marinette replied with a smile. "Goodnight, Mom and Dad. Love you." With that, the young woman quietly closed her parents' door, blessed herself in front of their room, and made her way down the hallway.

As Alya slept peacefully, a carefully and lovingly written note rested atop her glass case. Unmistakably Marinette's handwriting, what may have been her final message to her beloved friend read, "_Cher_ Alya, thank you for being the most wonderful of friends to me. I wish I could tell you all the amazing things you've done, but there's not enough paper in the world. Ever since we were kids, you were my best friend. You even risked your reputation by hanging out with the biggest dorkasaurus in school, and I love you for that. You've always been so kind, selfless, compassionate, sweet, and bold. Thank you for always being by my side, giving me advice, kicking me in the butt when I needed it, and holding me at night when I couldn't do it alone. Thank you so much for everything you've done for me. By the time you read this, it'll probably be too late, but I don't want you to mourn for me. I'm ready and prepared for anything. I want you to live for yourself from now on. Please don't worry so much anymore. You're a wonderful person and the most precious friend I've ever had. I love you more than a sister. I'm sorry to have kept so many secrets from you, and even though you'd never tell me, I know how much they've hurt you. But thank you for being my friend despite all that. It means the world to me, and I'm so glad to have you. I am so blessed and proud to call you my best friend. Love always and forever, until the end of time, Marinette…and Tikki."

Zipping up her red hoodie, Marinette took one last look at her home, shed one last tear, and made her way into the city.

Sliding his hands into his pockets, Adrien glanced back at his home, Gabriel, Emilie, and Nathalie one last time, shed one last tear, and turned away.

The city seemed colder that morning, as silence filled the streets. Marinette and Adrien kept their eyes on the ground as they made their way somewhere. Despite the warm, calm weather and spirit of the young day, both Miraculous could feel a storm coming for them. After several minutes, the two crossed paths with one another and paused for a moment.

"You felt it too, didn't you?" Adrien asked as the wind blew through his long, blond hair.

"…Yeah," Marinette answered as she lowered her hood. "What do you think is happening?"

"I honestly don't know," the blond young man confessed as he turned his head to the side, expecting an Akumatized or disaster around every corner. "I can't really sense anything, but I know something's up."

"Adrien, if something _does_ happen, I want you to know something," the young woman began, feeling her heart pound as her palms grew clammy.

"Marinette, I'm sorry," Adrien interrupted. "I just…I just _can't_. I'm sorry for that. I know it's stupid, but…can you just tell me everything's gonna be okay? Please?"

Marinette smiled and gently ran her fingers through her dear friend's long hair. "Adrien, as long as we're fighting side by side, everything will be okay," she assured the young man. "I won't let anything happen to you."

"…Same to you, Mari," Adrien warmly answered, his heart calming. "Thank you."

As the two gazed into each other's eyes, the wind began to blow harder and colder than before. As a small number of leaves flew through the air, Marinette and Adrien were interrupted by a terrified cry from somewhere in the city. "Help me!" a young woman screamed. "Somebody, please!"

"It's coming from a rooftop!" Adrien declared. "Plagg!"

"Tikki!" Marinette called out. "Spots On!"

"Claws Out!"

A heavenly burst of energy enveloped the two as their Kwami merged with their Miraculous. Marinette and Adrien felt their hair blow violently in a divine wind as they gazed at one another. Within the breath of an instant, their clothing faded and their bodies were draped in the lights of their Miraculous forms. Reaching out, the two held their partner's hands as the Miraculous Light transformed them into Ladybug and _Chat Noir_. Their hearts began to beat in sync as the power of Destruction and Creation flowed through their bodies.

Lunging into the air, Ladybug and _Chat Noir_ grabbed onto a nearby building and charged up along its side until they arrived on its roof and scanned the area. As the screams continued, the two followed their echo to a tall apartment complex crowned with a roof garden. Leaping from rooftop to rooftop, the Miraculous quickly arrived at their destination, where they found a young woman on the ground, hogtied and gagged.

Ladybug immediately removed the cloth that had been stuffed in the girl's mouth and began untying her. "Are you alright?" the Miraculous asked in a gentle voice. "Who did this to you?"

"I'll be okay," the young woman choked out. "T-thank you two for saving me. I-I remember seeing someone, but then it all went blank. Can you help me up, please?"

"Sure," Ladybug answered. "_Chat_, can you do a sweep of the area? They might still be around here." The masked heroine crouched down and placed the victim's arm around her shoulders and prepared to raise her up.

"Sure," the feline Miraculous answered as he leapt onto a ledge and began surveying the area.

"Ladybug…" the young woman whispered once she was back on her trembling feet. The ladybug Miraculous leaned in closer, her eyes shifting towards the ground. "I've always hated you." The young woman thrust her hands against the hero and pushed her onto the ground with the strength of an Akumatized, sending the red and black-spotted woman to the ground with a hard impact. Soon, what looked like fog began to veil the ground and slowly rise into the sky.

Before Ladybug could recover and stand her ground, a sharp whistle pierced the air, and a highly fine ebony arrow impaled her leg just above the ankle and pinned her to the dirt. Letting out a shrill cry of agony as her blood coated the grass, the Miraculous closed her eyes in a vain attempt to escape the pain. _Chat Noir_ turned his head and immediately ran towards his partner, though she was quickly fading within the growing aura of fog. However, before he could reach her, a surge of electricity struck inches from his feet. As the feline Miraculous shot his head up to find the source of what appeared to be a small bolt of lightning, a cold, hard object drove itself into his cheek and knocked him onto his back. Opening his eyes and attempting to rise up, _Chat Noir_ found nothing but fog surrounding him, until another impact rendered everything black.

"_Chat Noir_!" Ladybug desperately cried out as the fleeting image of her partner dropped and vanished within the darkness. Suddenly, the young woman felt a blast of electricity surge through her body and render her paralyzed for an agonizing moment. Amplified by the metal bolt piercing her leg, Ladybug's electrocution caused tears to flow from her eyes as the lower region of her costume quickly became soaked.

"Aw, the fight's just started and she's already pissed herself!" a familiar voice, more sinister than before, snarled. Her tone was cold and laced with spite masked with humor.

Forcing her head to turn to its side, Ladybug scanned the area for the source of the voice, but saw nothing. Opening his eyes, _Chat Noir_ saw only crimson as blood slowly dripped from his left eye. Different voices began to taunt and laugh, seeming to come from all angles. _Chat_ extended his claws and raised them above his face as he once again struggled to stand. As the last of the electricity surged through her body, Ladybug deployed her yo-yo and began twirling it at a growing speed until it formed a makeshift shield.

"Are you okay, Ladybug?" _Chat Noir_ called out as he adjusted his footing and stood his ground.

"Pinned down," Ladybug called back as she continued surveying her surroundings. "You?"

"Positively purr-fect, M'Lady," the feline Miraculous laughed to keep himself from crying. "Looks like we're late to the party, though." Suddenly, a heavy breath made itself heard, allowing _Chat_ to track its source and dodge a powerful blow. Rebounding, the Miraculous thrust himself against the back of his assailant before it could recover and locked his arms around him. "Whoa, looks like this armor of yours is weighing you down. Wouldn't you rather slip into something more comfortable?" The brass-covered attacker began to flail violently, but _Chat Noir's_ grip could not be broken. "Once I grab on…I won't let go 'till it bleeds!"

Closing her eyes, Ladybug heard the whistle approaching one more, adjusted the position of her yo-yo, and shattered the arrow before it could hit its mark.

"We had a deal!" the so-called victim cried out with childish rage. "Ladybug is mine!"

"If you want me, come get me!" Ladybug sneered, though it was getting harder to focus her vision as the pain continued to grow. "Unless you need one of your _babysitters _to come help you!"

"…You bitch!" the young woman hollered, her footsteps loud and heavy as she charged towards her target. "I'll kill you! I swear!"

Spotting her opponent, the ladybug Miraculous tossed her yo-yo and wrapped it around the incensed woman's waist before pulling the wire back with as much force as she could muster. The young woman felt her legs fail as the force of Ladybug's pull broke her balance. Soon, the attacker found herself bound by both Ladybug's yo-yo and grip.

"Shoot her again, you idiot!" the cackling voice from before commanded.

"I can't!" the voice of a young man refused. "She's got Beth!"

"And I've got the tank!" _Chat Noir_ bellowed as he struggled to maintain his grip while his opponent thrashed about. "This might be a good time to show yourselves."

"Forget it!" the supposed victim called to her allies. "Just leave us!"

"We don't abandon our own," the young man answered. Soon, the sound of a descent emerged, and the fog began to wane.

Discovering an opening, Ladybug tossed her hostage towards her allies, unwinding her yo-yo in the process, extended its wire, and sliced the arrow pinning her leg to the ground in half. Though the pain remained sharp, the Miraculous felt her suit compress the wound and halt its bleeding. _Chat Noir_ glanced through the weakening veil of fog, found his partner at last, and thrust his opponent around to propel himself closer. As the brass-armored villain collapsed to the ground, the feline Miraculous ran to Ladybug's side and helped her support herself.

One by one, the assassins stood their ground, forming a perfect line. Their glances cold, the five prepared their strike against their hated rivals.

"Who the hell are these guys?" _Chat_ asked as he extended his claws.

"Stormy Weather, Dark Cupid, Mistake, Dark Sorcerer, and the Pharaoh," Ladybug declared as she scanned over her opponents.

"We _used_ to be," Bethany, the young woman once Akumatized as the shape-shifting Mistake, declared.

"Until you bastards stole the Akuma from us," Kim, formerly Dark Cupid, furiously continued.

"We had _everything_!" Aurore, once Stormy Weather, snarled, her rage burning inside like a wildfire. "Hawk Moth looked after us, treated us like his own."

"And the two of us stripped us of our blessings and tossed us aside," Jean, formerly Akumatized as Dark Sorcerer, added, his voice reflecting a deep sense of pain and loss.

"But you could not keep us silent and crushed forever," Jalil, once known as the Pharaoh, declared. "By the time this day is done, Ammit shall feast on your wretched hearts!"

"And then, Hawk Moth will _love _us again!" Bethany announced with absolute certainty and joy.

Despite being outnumbered and wounded, Ladybug and _Chat Noir_ continued to stand their ground, their weapons of choice drawn.

_The bells, for thee, shall toll: The fall of Heaven's gate…_

_The rise of the unjust…_

_As The Wicked has their way._

**A/N: **Lyrics featured at the end of this chapter are from "The Wicked" by Blues Saraceno.


	5. The War

The Wicked

Chapter Four: The War

"Hawk Moth was using you," Ladybug declared as she faced down those she once considered friends. As her leg continued to throb, the young woman forced herself to stay strong and show no weakness. "Whatever the Akuma gave you, it wasn't worth it. They gave you power, but that was just so they could turn you into pawns."

_Chat Noir_ studied his opponents, struggling to see through the blood and darkness overtaking his eye. The Miraculous felt his heart beat faster as he cast his pain aside and searched for a movement or strike.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Aurore declared, the fog around her beginning to waver. "You never had what _we_ did. You don't know what it's like to have power and see it all ripped away."

"Yes, I do," the ladybug Miraculous replied with sorrow welling up in her voice. "I was akumatized too. I heard all the lies, all the promises…I thought I could change the world and everybody in it. But I was wrong. It's not the Akuma or its power that frees us: It's who _we_ are and what we do. Please, whatever's happened to you, we can work through it."

"Not interested," Kim declared as he pulled another arrow from his quiver and prepared to fire. "You're _nothing_ compared to us."

"Think about it, Kim," _Chat_ spoke up, seeing his wayward classmate through all the hatred and anger he now wore as a face. "Is what you're doing going to bring you closer to the ones you love? If you kill us, what's going to change? The Akuma couldn't change anything before, and it won't now."

"Bethany," Ladybug called out. "The Akuma might let you turn into someone else on the outside, but you'll _never_ stop hating who you are as long as it's with you." Mistake's eyes began to shift as uncertainty began to set in. "Do you really want to feel fear and anger for the rest of your lives?"

Silence fell over the fog-veiled area, though it was filled with unrest. Kim slowly raised his bow towards his enemies as time itself seemed to slow. His feline eyes focusing in on the beast before him, _Chat Noir_ charged forward, bearing his claws. Ladybug felt the terrible sting of pain surge through her leg again, yet she forced herself forward. Despite their willingness to battle, the two Miraculous each shared the same thought: _They're still human._

"Damn it, Kim, put it down!" _Chat Noir_ snarled as he gripped the blond young man's bow. Before the Miraculous could tear the weapon apart, a bolt of electricity struck his back and rendered him temporarily paralyzed.

Jalil prepared to deliver a crushing blow to the feline hero's spine, only to feel his legs bound by a tight wire that pulled him back so sharply he collapsed on his back. Kim turned his eyes to Ladybug as she flipped in the air and tackled Jean, allowing _Chat_ to recover. Like the coward he had become, the young man pulled back his arm and aimed his arrow at the female Miraculous, but soon witnessed his bow shred into pieces as _Chat Noir's_ claw sliced through it. As Kim recoiled, his arrow falling to the ground, the feline hero drove his fist upward into the blonde's chin before knocking Jean on his back with a toss of his baton.

_They'll ruin everything! _Aurore screamed to herself as she raised the cloud of fog.

"Not so fast!" Ladybug cried out as she threw her yo-yo and wrapped it around Aurore before the fog consumed her image. Despite her binding, the elemental continued to expand the veil of fog. "Aurore, call off this fog, now!"

The blond young woman began to snicker in a voice that was not Aurore's. "You stupid bitch!" she cackled. "I might not be able to copy their voices, but I can copy just about everything else!"

As the fog continued to darken and spread, _Chat Noir_ lost sight of his opponents and began to rapidly turn in different directions. The injury to his eye, coupled with the dampening effects of the fog, restricted his senses. Suddenly, he felt another surge of electricity assault his body and bring him to his knees. Turning towards the source of her partner's screams of anguish, Ladybug felt an armored foot drive itself into her wounded leg and send her onto the ground, her yo-yo retracting and releasing Bethany.

Their eyes honed onto their targets, the wicked ones quickly grabbed the Miraculous and slammed them together before forming a circle around them. In a hellish harmony, they began to pummel, kick, electrocute, swear, and claw at the two as the heroes attempted to reorient themselves. Ladybug felt her charred flesh undergo countless blows and scratches as her leg continued to throb. _Chat Noir_ felt the repeated impact of armored feet stomping on his stomach until he coughed up blood. Like a mad flurry, the wicked ones joyously continued their vicious assault as those they once saw as heroes suffered and bled.

Closing his eyes, _Chat Noir_ struggled to breathe as his head smashed into the ground and his body fell into spasm as the electricity burned his skin. Clenching his fist at all times, just to hold onto his Miraculous, the young man soon heard nothing but a high-pitched ring as the horrendous reality he had been thrown into slowly faded to make way for a dream. With death near, Adrien opened his eyes to see Ladybug standing above him, her eyes hazy and her lips wet. Lying atop a cool, unfamiliar bed topped with soft sheets, he watched as his idol knelt down in front of him with blushing cheeks so warm he could feel their heat radiating and a desperate, needing, wanting expression on her sweat-glazed face. Her fingers, though obscured by her costume, felt as soft and electric as her own flesh as they caressed his hand and made their way up his naked arm. Letting out a heavy sigh of ecstasy, Ladybug laid herself down atop Adrien's chest, as if making him a silent promise. Slowly, the two grew closer to one another until their moist, salty lips collided and shared a passionate kiss so intense it burned.

Tears and blood streamed from _Chat Noir's_ eyes as his muscles ached, his flesh was slit, and his mouth tasted of blood. Despite his powers, despite his training, and despite all he had done, he was little more than a helpless child again. His strength gone, Adrien no longer held back his cries and screams for help.

Clenching her ears with both hands to protect her Miraculous, Ladybug felt her enemies dig their nails into her cheeks and force themselves downward until streams of blood covered her face on each side. The constant barrage of blows and kicks wracked her body time and time again, jolt after jolt. Having bit her lips, the young woman tasted blood as it welled up over her mouth. Surges of electricity continued to assault her body while cruel words poured into her ears. Robbed of her senses, Ladybug attempted to curl into a fetal position to protect her stomach, but the blows and kicks wouldn't stop. Finally, she closed her eyes and found herself lying alone on a silk bed as it floated and flowed into the gentle waters of an unknown ocean. Her eyes opened widely as she took in the peaceful world she had escaped to. Slowly, she sat up, found herself dressed only in a loose-fitting white sundress, and felt her ears. "My Miraculous," she fearfully exclaimed upon feeling naked ears void of even the holes from previous piercings. "Tikki? Are you here? Tikki, please! …Please don't leave me alone." Looking out at the endless sea before her, Marinette felt the cool waters dance over her unharmed but tender feet. Suddenly, a gentle hand touched her shoulder: The hand was warm and soft, like that of a child, and filled her with comfort.

"Marinette?" a familiar voice called out as its other hand rested upon the girl's shoulder. "Marinette, can you hear me?" The voice was soft and loving.

"Tikki," Marinette sighed with joy and relief. "You sound so grown up. No…you sound like an angel from Heaven."

"I talk with _your_ voice, Marinette," the voice answered. "I always have. I'm not a Kwami in this world. I'm whatever you need me to be."

Turning herself around, Marinette saw a beautiful young woman with skin as pale as snow, hair as red as roses, and as long as the white gown she wore, and a face so kind, rosy, loving, and untouched by time or pain. Extending from the mysterious woman's back were two full, heavenly angel wings so white they seemed to glow. Streaks of red and spots of black decorated the angel's wings and gown as she slowly stroked her delicate fingers through Marinette's long hair. "You can't stay here long, Marinette," she sorrowfully declared.

"I know, Tikki," the young woman answered. "But…I need to know what to do. We can't beat them…and if we lose control for a second, they could die. How can we stop someone who isn't even akumatized? How can they be that full of hate?"

"You've always seen the good in people, Marinette," Tikki reminded her beloved friend. "Your powers have helped bring that out in them. Maybe they can pierce the darkness that's made its home in their hearts."

"What does that mean?" Marinette begged of her friend. "Tikki, I don't understand."

"You have to go, Marinette," the angel declared. "If you stay here much longer, you'll never leave."

"Tikki, no!" the dark-haired young woman begged. "Tikki, please! Please, I can't do this. I'm not strong enough. Please!"

Opening her eyes, Ladybug gasped with all her might as tears streamed down her mask and washed over her raw cheeks. Turning to her side, she forced herself to see through the fog at _Chat Noir_, who was slowly losing the will to go on. Swallowing hard, Ladybug pushed past the wicked ones, as if they no longer existed, took her partner's hand, lifted him up by it, and began walking away. Before the two could escape, a cold, heavy chain wrapped itself around them, compressed them into a back-to-back bind, and sealed itself around their battered bodies. Upon finishing his trick, Jean led the charge to eliminate the Miraculous once and for all. However, a blinding light from the young woman's yo-yo froze them in their tracks, and by the time it faded, Ladybug and _Chat Noir_ were nowhere to be seen.

Chapter Four Part II:

Aftermath

Opening their eyes, the two heroes found themselves in an abandoned warehouse far below a darkened sky. Like fallen angels, the Miraculous felt the pain of impact as well as the sorrow of a shattered image of the world they once knew. Silence filled their hearts as she found they hadn't the strength to break the chains or even stand up. Time passed by so quickly in that horrible silence: Minutes became hours that bled into days, each void of hope or the promise of rescue.

His ribs tightly bound, left eye completely red, and every muscle aching and throbbing, _Chat Noir_ leaned forward and spat a clot of blood onto the cold, metal floor. Her breath heavy, eyes blackened and moistened, and her leg still sharply stinging, Ladybug felt the chains binding her wrists and breasts as her bloodied lips parted just to allow more gasps of air to escape. Deprived of the light of day for so long, the Miraculous forced themselves to remain strong, even in the growing presence of despair. Their bruises, cuts, sores, and aches ran deep as the two struggled to remain conscious. All that had been left to them was their Miraculous, and soon, those would be taken away as well.

Their lips having healed, and their blood having ceased to spill, Ladybug and _Chat Noir_ felt their dry mouths crack and beg for water as their empty, aching stomachs cried for anything to eat. Stripped of all pride, they struggled to remain conscious every minute.

"…Marinette," _Chat Noir_ finally managed to choke out. "I asked Plagg…he can't unlock these chains."

"Neither can Tikki," Ladybug declared as she hung her head in sorrow. "Besides, we can power down. They'll find us any minute."

"What do we do?" the blond young man begged, tears streaming from his eyes. "Marinette…what do we do? When they find us, they'll take our Miraculous…and then they'll kill us, won't they?"

"…Adrien," the dark-haired young woman answered, though her throat ached and her voice trembled. "Use your Cataclysm. Then run. Power down and run and don't stop until you're back home."

"Marinette, my hand's holding yours," _Chat_ sorrowfully declared. "If I use my power, you'll lose your hand, maybe the whole arm." Silence fell once more, though it was now filled with intense thought and a growing feeling of desperation.

"…It's okay," Marinette decided with a tearful smile. "Adrien, it's okay…I'll be alright. Once we're free, we can run. We'll find a way to fight back."

_Chat Noir _lowered his head and let his hair hide his miserable face. "Marinette…I'm so sorry," he sobbed. "I couldn't stop them. I couldn't save you. And I'm afraid…I'm afraid to die…I don't want to _go_. Marinette, I was all alone when Ladybug found me…the first time I transformed, I was a kid again…My eyes were weak, my paws were too big, I couldn't even stand…I was weak and afraid and sad and lonely…Then I heard my mother's voice…and her and Plagg told me everything would be okay…And then I found _you_. When Ladybug talked to me that first time, I realized you were _more_ than a superhero, and more than the goddess I made her into…You were like a mother. The more I got to know you, the more I fell in love with you."

"Adrien…" Marinette tried to be merciful.

"But the more I knew you…" Adrien began to choke on his breath as the terrible truth rose to the surface.

"Adrien," Marinette began to plead.

"…The more I knew I didn't _deserve_ you!" the suffering young man finally cried out. "And the more I knew I couldn't keep you. I kept thinking, if I could just make myself better, I could turn into the man you loved…That I'd be worthy…But I never did. After I found out you were Marinette…and that Marinette was Ladybug…I felt so afraid."

"Adrien, you've _always_ been worthy," the dark-haired young woman finally declared, her reddened eyes flowing with hot tears. "_I_ was the one who was never good enough for _you_. The only reason I even had the courage to tell you was because I was jealous and sick. I didn't think you'd leave Lila…I didn't _want_ you to…Adrien, you know about my feelings for you…but I never deserved to have you…And after I found out you were _Chat Noir_…I _prayed_ that you would find someone else. I prayed that you and Lila would fall in love, get married, and…" The lump in Marinette's throat began to choke her, though her awful truth pained her even more. "And that you'd never have to see me again…and that _I_ wouldn't see you again so I wouldn't have to remember what I lost. I didn't treat you right as _Chat Noir_. I took you for granted, told you what to do, made myself your leader…And I'm so sorry for that."

"Marinette…" Adrien gasped out, his red eye crying tears of blood. "Do you remember what I _was_ when you found me? Do you remember what I _did_? All the sins I owned? I needed help…I needed someone to show me the light…_You_ did that for me. Thank God for you."

As silence once again invaded the building, the two slowly drifted into their own realities once more. This time, their battered minds brought them to their past. Their strength stripped away, the two were forced to endure their memories in their most honest, brutal light:

_Sinking his ten claws into the side of the building, a dark figure began climbing the walls. The lights seemed to ignore him as he ascended without the aid of wires or equipment. Feet became stories within minutes as a black belt swung from side to side like a feline's tail on the stranger's lower back. Finally, he reached the upper suites and gazed inside. Here we go, he readied himself. Gracefully closing his cat-like green eyes, the young man felt the change and opened them to see the world in night-vision. The shadowy figure thrust his legs back and upward, flipping his body through the window and landing him before the thieves as broken glass lined his feet. "Purr-fect night for a party, huh, guys?" he confidently called out, catching the attention of the criminals. The group stared as the costumed young man slowly walked forward, his hips swaying slightly and swinging his belt-tail. "Only five? That's not much fun."_

_"Get him!" the female member of the group ordered as she gathered the stolen goods. The others charged forward, having expected the likes of Ladybug to make an appearance._

_Popping his claws, the leather-clad figure smiled and gritted his teeth before charging towards his attackers. The four men separated, leaving one in front to attempt a tackle. Leaping into the air, the young man thrust his hands downward on the man's shoulders, forcing the tackler hard onto the ground. Cracked ribs: He's not getting up anytime soon, the cat-like figure happily calculated. Landing on his feet, he ran forward as the others scrambled to focus their flashlights. Lashing out with his right hand, the young man slashed another thief, leaving three scratches across his chest and knocking him into the left wall as his partner continued onward. Entering a summersault, the young crimefighter wrapped his legs around the right man's neck and pushed onward, knocking the man on his back and putting the young man back on his feet. Three down, two to go, he told himself as he ran towards his final foes. Reaching into his utility belt, the mysterious figure pulled out a small, metal pole and clenched it with both hands. Suddenly, the bar extended, allowing him to swing it and press the fourth criminal to the wall and expose the ringleader. "Just you and me now," he declared as he retracted the pole and lunged at the woman just as she pulled a pistol from its holster._

_Reports went out that each criminal involved was either badly beaten or even put into critical condition. Extensive damage was found at the scene of the crime, but the only evidence was a pistol torn in half and a calling-card with 'Chat Noir' written on it. Upon witnessing the aftermath of the attack, Ladybug herself made it a priority to find the person responsible for such suffering and destruction._

Ladybug jumped from her vantage point and landed several feet in front of _Chat Noir_. The two stared at one another as the wind blew against them. Everything seemed to grow silent as their eyes, though veiled by masks, met. Onlookers began to assemble at a distance, all whispering amongst themselves. "That's him," one said. "That's her," others replied. Still, the two masked figures stood their ground.

_It's really her_, Adrien's heart fluttered as he swallowed a nervous lump in his throat. Protected by his mask, the young man began to walk closer to the one he admired so greatly. "As I live and breathe," he happily declared with an air of confidence in his voice. "I feel like I've spent all nine of my lives looking for you, Ladybug."

"So you're _Chat Noir_?" the red and black-spotted hero replied as she pulled out her yoyo and began twirling it in a flowing circle. "Tell me something."

"Anything, M'Lady," _Chat_ answered almost lovingly.

"Those reports and rumors going through the city," Ladybug began, her voice grave and laced with anger. "The criminals found beaten and broken, the rumors of a cat-like figure stalking around the city…Were those all you?"

"Only me and me alone," _Chat_ proudly declared as he placed a hand to his heart. "I'll do whatever it takes to keep this city safe."

"And what makes you different from those you've struck down?" the heroine demanded as she grew ever-closer.

His eyes widening, feeding the rapid beating of his heart, Adrien felt himself begin to sweat and grow uneasy. "Because I'm doing the right thing," he defended himself, unintentionally extending his claws. "I stopped robberies, broke up attacks…I did what I had to."

"You're acting out of anger and violence," Ladybug declared, tightening her eyes. "You don't act like a hero. Can't you see the city is afraid of you? No one knows where you'll strike next, or who you'll send to the hospital."

"I only go after the ones that deserve it!" _Chat_ shouted, his emotions boiling and flowing into one another. "This city needs heroes! That's why we're here! I'm not killing or maiming, I'm just doing what has to be done, just like you are."

"Your last attack put at least two people in critical condition," the raven-haired young woman shot back. "Everyone deserves mercy. Where was yours?"

"I was looking out for the people being robbed," the cat-like figure retorted. "The criminals put themselves at risk. What I did to them was justice."

The two stared at one another, each seeming ready and willing to attack at any moment. "Tell me something else," Ladybug continued. "Your powers: Those things you can do. Where did they come from? Were you born with them?"

"…No," _Chat_ confessed, gazing down at his claws and a black ring upon his finger. "They came to me. They chose me."

"Yours is the power of Destruction then?" she continued.

"Exactly," the young man nearly snarled. "Everything that gets close to me falls apart. But I chose to use that to do something. I thought you and I were alike."

"You chose this path," Ladybug called out. "Just like I did. But we're nothing alike. You went too far and people are suffering because of it."

Clenching his fist and feeling his claws dig into his gloves, _Chat_ swallowed his pain, tightened his eyes, flared his hands out, and furiously charged towards his once-hero. Angry, afraid, shamed, and disenchanted, everything exploded within his mind and heart. "How am I any different from you?"

Swinging her yoyo, Ladybug snared her opponent's hand and cancelled his strike. "I'm a hero, and you're a criminal," she declared with pain in her voice. "You don't deserve that Miraculous. A Miraculous wouldn't harm others like you do."

"I had to do it!" _Chat_ screamed as he struggled to free himself. "I'm stopping crime and trying to protect the good guys. Isn't that good enough?"

"Not even close!" the young woman replied as she extended the wire and jumped behind her foe. "You don't even see criminals as human, do you? That's why I have to stop you." Ladybug swung her wire around _Chat_'s chest and caught the end, completing her snare and rendering him still.

Struggling to break free, _Chat_ Noir began to tremble and grit his teeth. Finally, he thrust himself up and back, flipping over his attacker and knocking her back for an instant. "It doesn't have to be like this!" he shouted as he pulled the yoyo away from Ladybug. "I'm fighting crime and keeping the city safe. If criminals have to pay for that, isn't it worth it?"

"Why can't you see that's not how it works?" Ladybug demanded as she struggled to maintain her grasp on her weapon. "We have to protect everyone. No matter what happens, every life is precious. We can't stop criminals by becoming criminals." Making one final revolution, Ladybug tightly wrapped her wire around _Chat_'s calves before returning to her stance before him. Gazing at her foe, the young woman saw his legs give way, allowing him to fall to his knees and surrender. Even through his mask, she could see his pain. "…And we can't protect the city if we're at each other's throats." _Chat_ Noir refused to look up. "…Tell me just one more thing…Why do you do it? Why do you keep doing what you do?"

"…Because…because it's the right thing to do," the blond-haired young man gave in, closing his eyes. "And, more than anything, I wanted you to find me. You've changed everything, even me." Dropping his head and feeling the wire bind his body, _Chat_ lost the will to fight back his tears. He had truly failed. "I'm sorry."

Seeing something in the vigilante that wasn't there before, Ladybug let go of her yoyo and lightened the grasp on him. "…You're telling the truth," she warmly declared as she began to walk closer. "I know who you are. I know…what you are. And I think, deep down, you're afraid, aren't you?" _Chat_ silently winced, not daring to look his idol in the face. "…I was afraid too. I still am…and that fear is part of what drives us. That's why you fight them like you do. But it doesn't have to be like that, _Chat_. We have to learn to put our fear and anger aside and see everyone as a human being, just like us. Look at me." The young man refused to move, forcing Ladybug to crouch down and place her hand on his chin. "Look at me." _Chat_ opened his reddened, feline eyes and looked up. "I know you want to do what's right," she whispered in a voice that sounded like a loving sister. "…But things didn't work out for you, did they?" The cat-like vigilante lowered his head once more. "I can give you another chance…Do it all over: Make it right again. You don't have to be this thing anymore. We can work together, _Chat_. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yes," _Chat_ Noir confessed as tears began to run down his face.

"I trust you," Ladybug declared as she removed the wires from the vigilante. "But I won't let you keep on like you were. From now on, you and I are a team. I'll lead until you prove yourself to me…That's what Paris needs right now. Do you trust me to help you?"

As his mind returned to the present, Adrien allowed his tears to flow freely once more. "Thank God for you," he whispered.

Her mind pained by hideous memories from her time as Dark Bug, Marinette allowed herself to cry, though she tried to let her guilt fade away. Brighter than the Akuma's darkness was Adrien and Alya's love, compassion, and sacrifices to save the one they loved. "…Thank God for _you_, Adrien," she whispered just loud enough for her beloved friend to hear. "Always you…"

"Marinette, I'm sorry," Adrien declared. "But I can't hurt you. Please, forgive me."


	6. Dark Days

The Wicked

Chapter Five: Dark Days

"Damn you, Marinette," Alya choked out as she clenched her friend's note before hugging it tightly against her heart. Closing her tear-soaked eyes, the young woman doubled over in unseen agony before laying her body down atop her unmade bed. "Why didn't you tell me? …I would've stopped you. You _know_ I would." Her overly full, bloated stomach aching, Alya pulled her knees up to her chest and hid her shame and sorrow away from the rest of the world.

Tom and Sabine held one another, praying for their daughter's safe return, and that her suffering would give way to the happiness they always wanted for her. Not a moment went by that either of the two didn't wish they could take Marinette's place, wherever she was.

"How could you have let this happen?" Gabriel roared as Nathalie attempted to raise herself up, the red mark on her cheek throbbing. As his rage and fear continued to grow, the silver-haired man violently thrust his upper body to the left, grabbed a marble statue standing nearby, and knocked it onto the ground with such force it shattered on impact. "He's _all_ I have! _How_ could you let this happen?"

"I-I'm sorry, sir," Nathalie fearfully stuttered as tears of immense sorrow and emotional shock began to drip from her eyes. "He came to see me, but I blacked out. I'm so sorry. I reported him as a missing child as soon as I could."

"I trusted you to keep my family safe!" Gabriel hollered, turning his face red and creating an echo so terrible his assistant nearly attempted to cover her ears. "I can _never_ forgive this." As her employer turned away from her pitiful form, Nathalie slowly picked herself up and stood on her trembling legs. "Get out, Nathalie," Gabriel whispered with profound disgust and sorrow in his voice. Unable to accept what was happening, the purple-haired woman stood frozen and shaking, her mouth agape. "Get out!"

Her heart shattered, Nathalie turned her back to the one she had trusted and adored for so long, and charged out of the room in terror as she silently wept. Once he heard the door shut and lock, Gabriel looked out at the destruction he had caused, lifted his glasses with the hand he used to cover his shameful, tear-filled eyes, and fell to his knees in shame. His throat remained raw from his screams and cries, and his soul felt darker and more distant than ever before. _Emilie, forgive me, _he prayed.

Running into her room and locking the door, Nathalie thrust her back against the wall, desperately slammed her hand onto her dresser to support herself while paying no attention to the items she knocked onto the ground, and slowly lowered herself to the floor. Removing her glasses with shaking, clammy hands, the woman forced in several deep, trembling breaths as she desperately fought the fears and panic that descended upon her like an icy torrent. "No," she begged as she covered her ears. "Not you too…Not like my mother…"

Locked in her bedroom, music blaring through her headphones, Lila dug her nails into the orange wallpaper before her as hot tears of anger, sorrow, and loss welled up in her eyes and streamed down her dry cheeks. "Damn you, Adrien," she snarled. "Why did you do this to me?"

Standing alone in the icy darkness of his chamber, Gabriel summoned his Kwami from the cracked necklace that had become the vessel of the butterfly Miraculous. Inside its purple exterior lay a small photograph of the only woman Gabriel had loved, and would ever love. The butterfly Kwami quickly materialized, revealing its soft, purple skin, four stubs on its back representing wings, tired and sorrowful eyes, and the absence of a mouth. "Nooroo, my trusted servant," the time-torn man declared, his voice reflecting a growing sense of desperation and a complete loss of joy. "The King of Moths has need of you yet again." With the snap of his finger, the silver-haired man restored his Kwami's mouth.

"Master, how long must this persist?" the suffering little creature begged. "So many suffer because of your misuse of the butterfly Miraculous."

"Silence!" Gabriel screamed, his echo resounding throughout the entire chamber. "All that I do is to restore justice to this unjust world. This world knew an angel once, but death _stole_ her without reason or remorse! If this world will not show mercy, then _we_ will force it to. But now, our plans have changed…My son has departed from me, and I _must_ recover him at once."

"Master, have you sensed a lingering presence from several of your former Akumatized?" Nooroo replied, his timid voice bearing a greater fear. "I fear the effect of your Akuma was not purged by Ladybug's powers. Should we not focus on them for the time being?"

"I care nothing for them," Gabriel answered in disgust. "In failing me, they have abandoned us all. Whether they choose to cling to false powers and dreams _I_ gave them is their own concern. I would…_never_ allow someone to stay in a sense of false hope, Nooroo. All that matters now is finding Adrien. We'll find someone in the city, akumatized them, and transform them into a bloodhound. Until he is found, nothing else matters."

"Yes, master," the Kwami agreed. "Maybe, once we've found him, you could try to reconnect with him. It's been so long since the two of you have gotten along like you used to, master."

"…Maybe," the suffering shell of a man decided, his heart beginning to ache.

"And then…maybe you won't have to be Hawk Moth anymore," Nooroo finally worked up the courage to suggest to his master. For so long, the Kwami had prayed for the man intended to be his partner to redeem himself. "Maybe we can all move on."

His icy gaze locking onto his slave, Gabriel's pain and sorrow regained control. "There _is_ no moving on!" he roared in Hawk Moth's voice. "Until she has been brought back to me, I will _never_ surrender my Miraculous! Be silent, Nooroo." At his command, Gabriel's long-suffering Kwami looked down to see his mouth fade away. As his anger slowly cooled, the man looked at Nooroo with a deep sense of sadness and something resembling compassion. "…I'm sorry it has to be this way, my friend. I'm sorry it all went so wrong. When you first came to me, I believed you were sent from God to save me from my sorrow…" Nooroo's eyes opened wider as the man he once knew and had come to comfort seemed to return to him. "…But I know now there _is_ no God…We are all alone in this world…The only comfort we will ever find is from those we love. I love my family, Nooroo, but I'm not the man I once was. Losing Emilie killed what faith I had…Adrien needs his mother, and I _will_ bring her back. Dark Wings, Rise."

Their bodies writhing and trembling with a pain that could not be seen or treated, the wicked ones remained swaddled in their veil of fog. Even as her head throbbed and her nostrils bled, Aurore maintained her precious, protective wall to protect the only family she had left. Kim clenched his knees to his chest as mucus streamed from his nose and tears of blood fell from his eyes. Bethany leaned against Aurore, unable to look away from her compact or stop applying cosmetics, even as her nose bled and her icy hands shook. Jalil felt the weight of the history he had taken into himself begin to bear down on his weary shoulders while Jean watched his fingers transform into knives and snakes as the magic slowly built up to consume him.

"It hurts so bad," Kim gasped, not daring to open his eyes. "Why can't we find them?"

"They just disappeared," Aurore explained. "There was a flash of light, I lost control of the fog, and nothing turned up during our search. I saw things, but I don't know how much was real. They've got to be around here somewhere."

"Why couldn't I have stayed as you, Aurore?" Bethany mourned as she looked at her reflection. "I'm so ugly."

"My queen was the only one who could love me," Jalil sobbed. "If I had just taken _Chat Noir's_ Miraculous when I had the chance, I could have brought her back."

"I just wanted to control the magic I dreamed of," Jean quaked as his forced his shaking hands into fists. "The Akuma promised me I'd be able to, once I got the Miraculous."

Finally opening his eyes, Kim found himself standing in the hallway of the Collège Françoise Dupont as countless students passed around and through him. "I-is…Is _Chloé_ Bourgeois here?" he called out. "I've been trying to find her. _Chloé!"_

_"Piss off, Kim," Chloé called back in a voice colder than she had ever spoken before. "Nobody loves you, especially not me. You're nothing without those powers you stole from Hawk Moth. Why don't you go chase after __him__ from now on?" Turning her back to the one who adored her, the blond-haired young woman let out a malicious cackle as Kim fell to his knees and cried._

_"How could they not choose me?" Aurore asked her friends as she sat atop a rusty bench in the empty park. "I thought I did a great job."_

_"Oh, please," Marinette scoffed with perfuse disgust in her voice. "You went on that show wearing that trampy dress, blew kisses like a schoolgirl, and practically slept with all the executives. Who the hell would want __you__?"_

_"It's true," Mireille taunted her former opponent. "You made them all sick. That's why they all chose me. Face it, Aurore: Nobody wants you. The only family you ever had hated you. They felt sorry for a while, but only Hawk Moth could stomach you. Pretty soon, he'll toss you aside too."_

_As the growing laughter became entirely too loud and close to stand, Aurore lowered her head, clenched her ears with each hand, and gritted her teeth in pain as she tried to escape. _

_Running down the small, dark hallway of her childhood home, Bethany made her way into her bathroom, where a large, cracked mirror awaited her. Her little legs climbing the small ladder to allow her to reach the sink, the girl gazed at her reflection and was met with horrors. Now a teenager, Bethany saw her pale, pasty skin glisten as if it were coated in sweat, her bulging eyes resembling a toad, her lips so dry and cracked they nearly bled, her hair as coarse and unkempt as a nest of rats, and her body so thin and malformed it was almost obscene. "N-no," she begged as she backed away. "Please, no! I can fix it. I'll work so hard!"_

_"Ugly. Not good enough. Hideous. As putrid on the outside as she is on the inside. Ugly. Freak. Get out of here, Bethany. You're so ugly it makes me sick. I __hate__ you! Get out! Get out! Ugly! Ugly! Ugly!"_

_Turning and running away from the cruel voices, Bethany collided with Hawk Moth's leg and looked up to see his loving face. However, she was greeted only by her own distorted reflection. She was truly alone and too hideous for anyone to love._

_"Jalil, how pathetic you turned out to be," a faceless queen mocked her would-be suitor. "You had all that power, all those chances, and you still failed."_

_"Nefertiti, I'm sorry!" Jalil cried out in shame. "Ladybug and Cat __Noir__ were too strong. She deceived me. Please, I'll do anything for you."_

_"Then put yourself to sleep," the wicked queen answered. "Become another mummy, and we just might forget your shame."_

_"It's too much," Jean whispered to himself as the power welling up inside of him threatened to split his very skin open. "I just wanted to learn magic. Hawk Moth, please, take it away from me! Take it away, or give me the strength to control it! I don't want this…I was wrong. Please…"_

His feline eyes opening with a jolt, _Chat Noir_ found himself in the same miserable room he had been in for so long. However, the smell of Ladybug's hair, the final, fading kiss of Marinette's perfume, and the embrace, though forced, he shared with her, eased the pain and sorrow. "Did I fall asleep?" he asked in a hoarse voice.

"Just for a little while," Ladybug answered, her voice gentle but waning. "I kept watch the whole time."

"Thank you," _Chat_ warmly replied. Hanging his head, the young man let his long hair once more shield his face from the unclear light above him. "I'm sorry to keep leaving you alone like that. I, um, I had this dream. I wasn't sure where it was, but we were in this house: All of us: You and me, Alya and Nino, my mother…and my dad. It was cold outside, but the house was warm, and all the colors were warm and welcoming. I kept walking from room to room to talk with my mom, but she was always in the next room. Then, finally, you took my hand, and you told me to just stay for a while. Then we danced. Nino and Alya started dancing too. Then I looked out and saw my mom and dad dancing by the Christmas tree, smiling and dancing right next to us. I looked at her, and I smiled, and closed my eyes, and just kept dancing with you. You showed me _everything_ would be alright."

Ladybug smiled to herself, though she could feel a hot tear blur over her eye and slide down her cheek. "I used to have a dream like that, too," she warmly declared. "We were at school, but it looked more like this school I went to when I was a kid. I saw you in the hallway, so I walked out of class and tried to follow you. No matter how fast I walked, you were too far in front of me. I'd turn away for a second, then turn back, and you'd be gone. Then, I'd turn into Ladybug, or someone like her, and I'd run and get closer to you, but then you'd see me and ask where Marinette was. I never understood why, though. I even said one time, 'Why does that matter? _I'm_ here with you now. Can we talk?' Then, you'd hang your head and walk away."

"Marinette, whether it's you or Ladybug, you're both one and the same," Adrien answered. "I saw you as a friend, but I couldn't…I mean, I…I didn't think I could have anything else with anybody. I thought I was this broken, unlovable thing just wandering around. The whole time, though, I knew Ladybug was the one I wanted to be with…I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you, Mari."

"Don't be sorry, Adrien," Marinette said just above a whisper. "We didn't know. Things like this… Trying to live two lives at once…it's too much for kids. We got through it, and we're better now." A peaceful, redemptive silence fell over the two as their shame, regret, and sorrow seemed to wash away. "Close your eyes."

Nodding his head, _Chat Noir_ closed his eyes and found himself floating in a transparent, flowing body of water. His long hair blew and flowed as if guided by a greater breath while his lightly pale body allowed the waters to flow though. Looking to the sky, he saw the dark expanse of the endless sky, crowned with millions of stars. Plagg floated beside his shoulder, and Marinette and Tikki each gazed at him from across the small patch of water that separated them. Her long, dark hair gently blew in the same breath that Adrien felt, each long lock gently brushing up against her exposed back.

"Can you see me, Adrien?" Marinette asked, feeling no sense of shame or modesty, as neither were relevant here.

"I do," Adrien called back, no longer feeling the need to cover his exposed form. "Can you see me, Marinette?"

"I do," the dark-haired young woman answered.

"I see you, Plagg," Tikki called out.

"I see you too, Tikki," Plagg replied. "Lookin' good."

"During the fight, I saw something," Marinette began to explain as her bluebell eyes reflected the light of countless stars and cosmic gases. "Tikki, like an angel, told me about my powers…She said that…I could do more than just purify the Akuma. What did you mean, Tikki?"

"I'm not sure, Marinette," the ladybug Kwami confessed. "I can barely even remember telling you. No Ladybug in the past has had to face the struggle you have. The Akuma have existed almost as long as the Miraculous, but their effect has never lingered after their purification."

"Maybe the people themselves can be purified," Adrien suggested. "I don't think the yo-yo is enough, though."

"What was that thing you told Adrien before, Marinette?" Plagg spoke up. "About our powers not being just about destroying stuff, or something like that?"

"…That it's not an end, but a way out," Marinette realized. "The pain of Destruction…is the joy of Rebirth."

"Do you really think my Cataclysm could save them?" Adrien asked as his hair began to blow in a stronger wind. "But…I killed that bird. It'll _never_ come back."

"But you only saw your power as a destroyer," Tikki answered. "You didn't see it as a part of the greater cycle. And maybe it was the bird's time. Maybe it was needed in another way."

"_Chat, _when I was akumatized, I had to lose everything," Marinette explained. "I had to be broken, just so I could find who I was. If I hadn't been destroyed and exposed, I could _never_ have been reborn and set free. Look inside yourself…Find the answer, and know that I believe in you. You're not a weapon. You're a Miraculous, and I thank God every single day for you. Your powers, who you are, they're all gifts, not curses."

"…Okay," Adrien happily gave in. "I'll trust you for now. Then…I'll start making myself believe it. Thank you, everyone."

_Chat Noir_ and Ladybug opened their eyes to find themselves sitting on the same cold, filthy floor, still chained together, and still badly wounded. However, the presence of hope gave them strength. Everything would be alright.

Crumpling up another empty bag of crackers, Alya felt her stomach start to ache. Unaware of the time or how long she'd been eating, the young woman looked in the mirror and immediately felt disgust. "I can't do anything for them," she sobbed. "So all I do is gorge myself…What's wrong with me? Why can't I even control myself?" Throwing on a coat, Alya ignored the nausea growing within her swollen stomach and made her way down the street.

"Alya Césaire," an unfamiliar voice called out, freezing the young woman in her tracks. "Deh one you are seeking…Marinette Dupain-Cheng, do you know where she is?"

Turning around, the redheaded girl looked at a shorter, thin, elderly Chinese man standing several feet away from her. "I-I don't know you," Alya stuttered, not knowing how to react.

As she turned away, she heard the man's voice call out once more. "But you know her to another name as well," he continued, his accent mild and his voice strong and confident. "Ladybug, yes?" At that, Alya froze dead in her tracks, her jaw agape. "You seek to help her, but you know not the way. I can give you deh power you need. You see, I have been watching you and your allies for a long, long time, Alya. I have seen the sacrifices you have made, the pain you have endured, and all you have given up to protect 'dose you love. You have no desire for worldly gain, and would give it up by your own merit. Dat is why I have chosen you."

"W-what do you…" Alya stammered, her heart pounding as she finally turned back to the man. "H-how? How do you know me? How do you know about Marinette? And, what are you choosing me _for_?"

"I am deh one who chose Marinette and Adrien Agreste to bear the Miraculous or Creation and Destruction," the mysterious man explained. "Dey never saw me, but I knew the depth of their hearts and the strength of deir moral character. Deh Miraculous are sacred, and must _only_ be used for deh greater good of all life. You shall inherit deh fox Miraculous, and carry on deh work of 'dose who came long before you."

"Look, I believe what you're saying," the young woman answered. "But, I-I'm not…I'm a mess. I stress-eat, I lie to my parents, friends, and teachers, and I've been akumatized in the past. I'm not worthy. I'm sorry, but you made a mistake."

"You did not refuse deh ladybug Miraculous when your friend was in need," the man persisted, his tone unchanged. "Dough you did not think yourself worthy, you bore deh mantle to save those you care about. I know your fears: You fear you will fail on your own, dat deh Miraculous will turn you into a monster, and dat you will make matters worse. I am here to tell you…dat you are wrong. Alya, your kindness, selflessness, and ability to keep coming back after every fall…'dose are deh things that make you a hero. Deh fox Miraculous calls to you. You _are_ enough. Your soul is not dat of a monster."

"…What about Lila?" Alya finally dared to ask. "Did it call to _her_ too?"

"Lila is a tortured soul, too easily taken and comforted by Hawk Moth's lies," the elderly man sorrowfully recalled. "She was not given deh fox Miraculous. She was fooled by a worthless charm and deh broken promise of a blessing. But, even Lila's soul can be healed and nursed to health. Alya, if you do not take deh Miraculous, your friends will perish. Dere is a great darkness coming…Dis world needs its heroes now more dan ever." With that, the man pulled an orange metal armband bearing the face of a fox from his pocket. Shaken by the man's words, Alya gazed at the object until the image of the fox stared back at her.

Sulking alone in her room, Lila opened her eyes to see an Akuma flying towards her. At first, she was frozen, remembering all the pain Volpina had brought to her life, but the promise of numbness and power soothed over her pounding heart. "Okay…" she declared as the dark creature neared her. "But only if you give me the power to find Adrien." Hawk Moth smiled to himself as his former pawn volunteered herself.


	7. Desolation

The Wicked

Chapter Six: Desolation

Touching down upon a rooftop come nightfall, her legs gracefully absorbing the shock of the impact, a young woman dressed in orange, white, and black stood tall as the wind blew her dull-crimson and orange-and-white-streaked hair and the fox-tail coattail that descended to her upper-ankles and stemmed from a cloak-like attachment forming at a point at the center of her breast and dividing in half to form a pelt-like cover atop her shoulders. Standing atop black, skin-tight stiletto boots coming to a point above her knees, Alya opened her glistening greenish-hazel eyes through a slim, black domino mask, clenched her hands into fists within her black elbow-length gloves that came to a point leading into her orange sleeve, the ring and middle fingers orange on their insides. Every muscle felt tighter, stronger, every joint more flexible, all senses heightened, and her resolved strengthened. Glancing down at herself, the young woman saw the orange utility belt around her waist hold a matching flute forged from an unbreakable wood-like material over the white patch running from her lower tummy to her upper chest and ended in a black swan-necked collar about her mid-neck. Her figure was accentuated and toned under the mantle of the fox Miraculous, allowing her to see past her self-imposed shame. Alya then lifted her left arm to gaze upon the energized armband that now housed her Kwami.

_Having accepted the fox Miraculous from the elderly man, Alya immediately felt the weight of fear and self-doubt fall upon her weary shoulders. Tikki didn't give her a choice, and Marinette was suffering so horribly. Things were different then. Surely, she believed, had he known her flaws and weaknesses, he would never have chosen her to become a Miraculous. Looking around, the young woman saw she was alone. Her heart began to pound as she forced herself to don the armband, forging an immediate connection between Alya and the Kwami dwelling within the fox Miraculous. _

_With an almost feline yawn, a small, orange and black fox-like creature bearing nine little tails materialized from its sacred resting place. Uncurling its body, the fox Kwami opened her large, blue eyes and gazed deeply into the eyes of her new partner. "Hello, Alya," she spoke in a familiar yet childlike voice. "I've been waiting for you for so long. I'm Trixx, the spirit of the fox Miraculous. If you'll accept me, I'll stay by your side until the very end, and teach you how to truly become Volpina."_

"_Volpina," Alya repeated with sorrow in her voice. "That's the name Lila used when she was akumatized."_

"_I don't know who that is," Trixx replied. "__**You're**__ the one I've been waiting for, Alya. I know you're scared, and you're probably doubting whether or not you're worthy…But I'm here to tell you that you're __**more**__ than worthy! I need you, Alya. Your friends need you too. They might not know it yet, but your powers can reveal the truth."_

"_But Lila's powers only created illusions…" Alya continued to doubt. "Lies."_

"_Stop comparing yourself to this Lila girl!" Trixx angrily cried out. "You're not __**her**__! And she's not you! You're not a liar, Alya. Yeah, you've had to lie to the ones you love, but it's all to protect them. You're not doing it for your own gain. Besides, your heart is true. You truly love those around you. You look down on yourself because of how you cope with your problems, that you don't have powers of your own, and that you had to watch while the others did the fighting…but you've __**always**__ been a hero, Alya. Even if you didn't have superpowers, you spread the word, called for help, risked your life, and stood up for what was right. Those are the things that make you a hero."_

_Her eyes glossed over with tears, Alya finally found it within herself to smile and agree with her Kwami. "…Okay," she decided. "Let's go save our friends."_

"_Just call, 'Trixx, Let's Pounce!'" the Kwami happily instructed her new friend._

"_Trixx, Let's Pounce!" Alya repeated as she raised her left fist and proudly displayed her Miraculous. Smiling with deep satisfaction and the joy of a precious new bond, the Kwami merged with her Miraculous and felt Alya's heartbeat as her own._

_Immediately enveloped in a warm, glistening stream of endless orange energy, the young woman felt her eyes awaken to new light as her clothing faded to shreds to allow the Miraculous Light to wrap around her body. The wonderful sense of being surrounded by a light and a power that was all her own washed over Alya's body and soul as she felt herself transcend all that she used to be. "This is it," she thought, overcome with joy, as if touched by the angels themselves. "This is destiny!"_

Digging her long, nearly blade-like claws into the slate rooftop she had perched on, a female more animalistic than human let out a snarling sigh before flaring her canine nostrils and sniffing for the scent she had been given. Her slim yet muscular feminine body covered entirely in long, dark, muddy-brownish-orange and black fur resembling the pelt of a wolf and draped in a black and reddish-brown mockery of the Akumatized Volpina's costume, the beast scanned the area with focused, green, feline eyes as her long, thick, grizzly brunette hair blew like the mane of a lion behind her tensed, muscular back. The mark of the Akuma was embedded upon her face in red fur, her long, thin tail swishing back and forth as she searched for the one she loved.

"_Find him, Volpina," _Hawk Moth ordered, though his agony threatened to silence him forever more. _"Bring Adrien to me. Bring him home."_

Standing behind her suffering friend, Nathalie kept her eyes on her tablet as she searched the city for any trace of her beloved charge. The welt on her cheek still felt hot, even in the icy embrace of Hawk Moth's dark lair.

_Adrien, _Lila's natural, gentle voice begged inside her bestial form. _My love. Tell me where you are._ Letting out a loud whimper, the Akumatized continued to drag its face through the dirt, desperately hoping to pick up Adrien's scent. Much to her pain, Lila was fully aware of how hideous she had become. Adrien could never love a animal, much less a monster, like her.

_Standing alone in her bedroom, Lila closed her eyes and opened her arms to receive the Akuma. She still bore the false charm meant to be the fox Miraculous about her neck, just as the Akuma remembered. Though she was afraid, the young woman remembered the sweet embrace of darkness as it filled her with power, revealed her truth to her mind, and eliminated every one of her flaws. Hawk Moth's voice had evolved from a lingering phantom in bad dreams to a soothing, fatherly whisper of reassurance. Preparing her mind, body, and soul for the transformation, Lila kept Adrien close to her heart, all the while allowing her growing hatred for Marinette, Ladybug, and Chat Noir to fester within her thoughts. At last, the Akuma merged with her fox-tail necklace, and Lila's eyes opened as the mark of the Akuma formed around them and her body took in a deep gasp of air._

_However, the pleasure quickly died as a deep, agonizing fire began to burn within the young woman. Falling to her knees, Lila felt her body begin to quake as a terrible coldness washed over her shoulders, even as she clenched them with her trembling hands. The pain was like nothing she had ever experienced, and she could not contain her screams of terror and turmoil as a greater darkness seemed to ravage her mind and body from the inside._

"_No!" Hawk Moth cried out as his creation became distorted and obscene before his helpless eyes. "I…can't control…"_

"_Oh, God, no," Lila begged within desperate gasps. Her bones felt as if they were being charred, until the shifting and growth began. "Please, no…" Feeling her legs bend abnormally, the young woman let out a cry of pain as her toes devolved into thick, clawed paws like those of a lioness. Every muscle throbbed with a hideous tension as they began to take on unnatural shape and form. Spreading her fingers as they slowly grew into claws, Lila desperately reached out with her right arm, as if trying to take Hawk Moth's hand._ _"Help meee!" she screamed through her raw throat. "Nooo!"_

"_Sir, what's happening to her?" Nathalie cried out._

_Smashing through her bedroom window like rice paper, the savage, fox-like being that still bore resemblance to Lila Rossi leapt into the night snarling and snorting with primal desire and a terrible, lingering pain. "Adrien!" she roared in a voice so deeply distorted and deepened it scarcely resembled Lila's. "Adrien, I will find you! For you, I'll endure anything!"_

_Falling to his knees, Hawk Moth closed his eyes, no longer able to understand what he was doing, or what was becoming of the hellish yet reliable reality he once clung to. "Nathalie…say no more," he ordered in Gabriel's voice. "Please, just…just hold me." His corrupted Miraculous form fading, Gabriel Agreste leaned his weary, throbbing head against his assistant's stomach and felt her soft hands gently cradle his head and stroke his hair, just as Emilie once did. "Forgive me…"_

"Are you sure about this, M'Lady?" _Chat Noir_ asked, his voice filled with uncertainty.

"I _am_," Ladybug answered without an ounce of doubt in her voice. "Don't look at it as destroying anything…See where we are, and where we _need_ to be. Undo the chains that are keeping us from the world. Listen to my voice, _Chat_. Trust yourself. You're not a weapon…You're the answer to our prayers. Set us free, _Chat_."

Closing his eyes, _Chat Noir_ saw the enchanted chains binding Adrien and Marinette together. Gazing down at his hand, he saw the dark energy of Destruction flow around each finger. Letting out a healing breath, the young hero clenched his hand into a fist and watched as the dark orb flowing with power was stripped away to reveal an orb of white light. Slowly touching his energy-laced hand to the chains, _Chat_ watched as each link separated and reshaped itself until the entire structure became a door. Stepping forward, Adrien gently opened the door to let a rush of pure, white light flow all around him.

Opening his eyes, _Chat Noir_ looked down to see the chains lying on the ground around him, and Ladybug standing above him with both hands open. "You did it," she lovingly declared. "You're _not_ a weapon, Adrien. You were sent from God."

Unable to speak, the blond-haired young man slowly stood on his own two feet, inched forward, and collapsed against his partner, his arms wrapping lovingly around her back as an overwhelming sense of relief washed over him. All the years of fear, pain, and doubt flowed away like mud being cleansed by a waterfall. "Thank you for believing in me," he gasped out.

"…Hey, you've done the same for me," Ladybug answered, her natural charm and humor returning. "We'd better get out of here, and quietly." The dark-haired young woman placed her arm around _Chat's_ shoulder and anchored herself to him as she hobbled forward. "I just need a little more time to heal."

"It's not a problem," the feline Miraculous warmly declared as he slowly walked his friend forward. "Still, this whole thing tears me up, thinking that they'd do those things to us on their own."

"I'm not sure if that's the case," Ladybug replied as she quietly opened the door leading out into the city. "They might _think_ they're in control, but if the Akuma is still inside of them…"

"But you purified them," _Chat_ interrupted without meaning to. "How could they still have it inside of them?"

"Maybe it's because I didn't open my eyes to my powers," the young woman suggested. "But, if Hawk Moth doesn't take notice of them, maybe there's more to the Akuma than even _he_ knows. Do you remember what you said when I was akumatized? About him losing control?" _Chat Noir_ nodded his head. "Maybe he was never really in control to begin with."

"That doesn't make me feel any better," the blond answered with a slight chuckle, if only to help himself cope. Stepping outside, the moon above them a sharp crescent, the two Miraculous breathed in fresh air for the first time in so long. "And how are we gonna stop him, once and for all?"

"I'm not sure of that yet," Ladybug confessed. "For now, we save our old friends. My leg's just about healed."

Suddenly, a growl as loud as thunder tore through the night's sky, causing both of the heroes to look up. "Ladybug," a deep female voice snarled. "And her pet cat…I've been waiting for this for _so_ long."

"Who's there?" Ladybug demanded as she searched for the source of the inhuman voice.

"And I'm nobody's pet!" _Chat_ added as his feline eyes pierced the darkness but found nothing. The sound of a forceful lunge and an incoming object caused the feline Miraculous to jolt, taking his partner with him just as a dark figure smashed the cement ground they had been standing on.

Ladybug and _Chat Noir_ quickly returned to their feet, though Ladybug's left leg was still weak, and watched their newest foe reveal herself under the dim light of a streetlamp: Her fur long and coarse, her muscles tense, claws and fangs extruding, and her eyes growing red as her heavy, furious breaths lifted and depressed her chest, the Akumatized focused in on those she hated with a dark passion.

"Wow, looks like the animal look is really In this season," _Chat Noir_ joked as he flared his claws.

"Who _are_ you?" Ladybug demanded as she extended the wire of her yo-yo. "You work for Hawk Moth, don't you?"

"Aw, have you two forgotten me?" the beast answered with humor in her voice. "I was the strongest and most beautiful hero you two frauds ever dealt with." Ladybug and _Chat_ looked at one another as their question was slowly answered. "I am Volpina. Tell me where Adrien Agreste is, and I'll give you a head-start after I've taken your Miraculous."

"My god," Ladybug gasped.

"Lila?" _Chat Noir_ called out. "What's happened to you?"

"Lila, something's wrong," the dark-haired young woman cried out. "Hawk Moth isn't who you think he is. The Akuma's in control now. You've got to fight it!"

"On second thought, I'll find Adrien on my own," the Akumatized decided. "I'll send the two of you to Hell!"

Lila charged forward, prepared for a killing strike. However, before she could reach her targets, the sound of a flute blew through the air, and a blaze of light erupted from the sky and blinded her long enough for Ladybug to grab her by the shoulder and smash her into the side of a nearby building. Looking up at the source of the light, the two Miraculous watched as an orange-clad woman gracefully descended to the battered ground beside them.

"Another Volpina?" _Chat_ asked as he carefully studied the mysterious figure before him.

"No, the one _true_ Volpina," the newest Miraculous answered. "Keep your tongue off the floor, _Chat Noir_."

"…Alya?" Ladybug saw through her friend's fading façade, just as Alya wished. "No! …But, how did…"

"He told me he'd tell you two when this is over," Volpina answered with new strength in her voice. "I know you didn't want me to be a part of this life, but sometimes we don't have a choice. I'll be okay, my Ladybird." Though her heart silently shattered, Ladybug clenched her fist and agreed with her friend. "But I still owe the two of you a slap for leaving me out, not to mention the time it took me to find you."

"Alya…Volpina…" the ladybug Miraculous corrected herself. "How did…"

"Let's just say you two really suck at covering your trail," the red-haired young woman interrupted. "…She's getting back up!"

The three Miraculous turned and faced their opponent as she returned to her feet. Her eyes focusing in on Volpina, Lila felt her heart begin to pound as her rage grew. "You bastard!" she roared. "You took the fox Miraculous from me!"

"It was never yours to begin with, Lila," Volpina called back, struggling to maintain her composure against such a monstrous creature. "Hawk Moth lied to you."

"But it's not too late to stop this," Ladybug added. "Tell us where he is, Lila. We can take this from you. You can finally be a _real_ hero."

"No!" the beast screamed, spewing saliva from her mouth. "The two of you only know how to hurt and lie. _I'll_ be the one to save Adrien. The two of you gave up on him _long_ ago, didn't you?"

"Adrien is safe, I swear," _Chat_ called out. "Lila, this isn't you. He wouldn't have wanted this for you, anyway."

Lila spat and lowered herself onto all fours before charging forward. Gulping, Alya tried to channel the powerful woman she became while wearing the ladybug Miraculous. Suddenly, the feeling of Trixx's embrace filled her with strength. Before the Akumatized could reach them, the Miraculous jumped into the air, enabling _Chat Noir_ to strike her down with his staff. Collapsing onto her belly, Lila quickly began to rise to her feet, only for Ladybug's yo-yo to wrap around her arms and chest. Volpina, _Chat Noir_, and Ladybug hit the ground, _Chat_ sticking the landing while Ladybug leaned on her ally, who stumbled upon impact.

"I'm guessing the Akuma's in her necklace again," _Chat_ declared as his senses locked onto the girl's neck.

Scrambling back onto her feet, Volpina looked at the incensed, delusional young woman she had briefly considered her friend not so long ago. "Wait," she declared as she held out her arm and stopped her allies from approaching their foe. "You two…you _have_ to go. She won't listen if you two are here…I have to show her she's not the real Volpina."

"We won't let you fight her alone," Ladybug exclaimed with deep concern in her voice.

"You're not strong enough yet," _Chat Noir_ added, his concern matching his partner's.

"It's not about being strong," Volpina declared, her voice strong even as her heart pounded with fear. "…It's about the truth. Go!"

As the young woman walked forward, Ladybug looked to _Chat Noir_, nodded her head, and called her yo-yo back. "If you get hurt, I'll _never_ forgive you," she called out before she and _Chat Noir_ jumped into the darkness of the night.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" _Chat_ asked of his partner as they settled atop a nearby building out of the Akumatized's sight.

"No, I'm not," Ladybug answered. "But I have to trust her. If anyone can do this, it's Alya."

"How'd she get a Miraculous, though?" the blond young man replied. "I thought all but ours and Hawk Moth's were lost."

"I guess we were wrong," the young woman answered. "This just got a lot more complicated."

"Lila, I don't wanna fight you," Volpina called out as her opponent rose to her feet. "Please, we can talk this out."

"I don't know who you are, but _I_ should be the only Volpina!" the beast snarled. "It's my right! I deserve to be the hero Paris prayed for!"

"_Enough of this!" _Hawk Moth roared in his pawn's ear. _"Find Adrien Agreste! I'll forsake the Miraculous for him!"_

Growling from the depths of her throat, Lila felt the mark of the Akuma shine around her eyes. "Nobody loves Adrien more than _I_ do…but she has to die," Lila sharply declared. From his rooftop, _Chat Noir_ tried in vain to pretend he hadn't heard his failed lover's words.

"Lila, you're in pain," Volpina called out. "Hawk Moth doesn't care about you. You _know_ that. Whatever he wants with Adrien, it'll only hurt him, and _you_. Please, he's safe with us. Please don't be this."

"Shut up!" Lila howled before charging forward and smashing her forearm into Volpina's shoulder, knocking her into a metal wall that buckled upon impact.

Volpina let out a loud groan as her arm began to throb. Still, she recovered and stood her ground. "I don't want to hurt you," she called out. "You've been hurt a lot, I know. But this isn't the way. If you kill us, you'll _never_ escape the pain. Hawk Moth won't set you free. Please, open your eyes!" Lila snarled as her mouth rose into a sinister smile. Realizing her words had no meaning, the young woman quickly pulled her flute from its holster and blew into its reed.

"Lila, stop!" Adrien cried out, causing the Akumatized to turn away from her nemesis and face him. The young man's eyes were filled with sorrow and compassion as he slowly stepped forward. "Lila, look what Hawk Moth has _done_ to you…Please, don't let him turn you into this."

"Adrien…" Lila gasped with joy as tears formed in her eyes. "My love. I've been through so much pain…I forgive you for everything."

"Then give up the Akuma, Lila," Adrien pleaded. "We can work everything out."

"…You know that I can't," the Akumatized began to sob. "This is all I have left. There's nothing…" Her nostrils flaring, Lila caught nothing resembling Adrien's scent in the air. "No! How did…" Snapping the fox-tail necklace's chain, Volpina quickly pulled it back and jumped back onto the ground. "Please, no! I'm begging you! Don't…"

"I'm sorry, Lila," Volpina sorrowfully declared as she crushed the charm in her palm and released the Akuma into the air.

As her powers quickly began to fade, Lila looked forward to see the hideous thing she had become staring back at her. Gasping in terror, the young woman touched her coarse, fur-covered cheek to confirm her reflection was true. "Let it go, Lila," Volpina gently spoke up. "Let Volpina go…Just be yourself."

Lila fell to her knees and began to openly sob. The pain still burned within her bones, but she couldn't let go of her beautiful lie. "…But I'm nothing without Volpina," she choked out.

"That's not true," the fox Miraculous sharply declared as she stepped closer to her friend and crouched down to eye-level with her. "Lila, you're a sweet, caring girl. You've never been able to see the good in yourself because you're so afraid of the bad. You don't have to hide behind lies anymore…Let them go." Volpina gently stroked her fingers through Lila's hair as it began to return to its natural state.

High above the two, Ladybug purified the Akuma, fully releasing Lila from Hawk Moth's sway, while _Chat Noir_ descended to the ground behind a neighboring building and returned to his human form.

"No one will forgive me," Lila sobbed as Volpina cradled her head in her arms. "They'll _never_ stop hating me."

"Those are lies your fear and guilt told you, Lila," the fox Miraculous answered. "Don't listen to them."

"I'm so sorry I tried to become you," the Italian young woman whispered as her heavy, reddened eyes slowly began to close. "I'm so sorry for what I tried to do…"

"We all forgive you, Lila," Volpina warmly whispered as she stroked the girl's hair. "Forgive _yourself_."

As Lila fully returned to her natural and beautiful form, her hair fell against her naked back as she curled into a fetal position on the cold ground, her head resting in the Miraculous' arms. Suddenly, she felt something warm, like a blanket, cover her back. "I'm sorry I hurt you, Lila," Adrien's sweet voice whispered.

"I'm sorry too," Ladybug added as she stepped beside her friends. "Lila, I thought I was protecting you by casting you away, but I see now that I abandoned you. Please, forgive me."

"…I forgive all of you," Lila answered as her eyes began to shut. "The truth is, _I_ made the mistake. I'm sorry it took me so long to see that."

As the long-suffering young woman finally fell asleep, Ladybug opened her yo-yo, closed her eyes, and held it out in front of Lila's face. The world suddenly grew brighter as a beautiful white light washed over the brunette and cleansed her wounds and wiped away her tears. "I forgive everything you've done," the ladybug Miraculous declared as the light drew tears from her eyes. Once her work was done, the dark-haired Miraculous picked up the young woman she no longer considered an enemy, and prepared to return her to her home.

A drop of blood fell from the sky and splattered atop the roof above the Miraculous and Hawk Moth's victim. His teeth stained by the same blood, Kim allowed a devilish smile to form upon his withered face. "Found you," he whispered. "Now, come to us…"

Closing the window to the city, Hawk Moth hung his head in shame and failure. "First my Emilie…" he lamented in deep sorrow. "Now my only child…Who could ever forgive me? When I find you, Ladybug, I will kill you myself. And my wife and son will be the ones guiding my blade."


	8. Advent

The Wicked

Chapter Seven: Advent

Once Lila was placed in the care of her parents, Ladybug, _Chat Noir_, and Volpina converged atop the Eiffel Tower, their bodies still sore from their encounters. Within minutes, all three returned to their human forms, releasing their Kwami. The winds were still cold as the wicked plotted and planned to exact their hellish revenge.

"We've missed you so much, Trixx," Tikki declared as she hugged her dear friend.

"I've missed you guys too," the fox Kwami happily declared. "There's so much I have to tell both of you, but I think we have _bigger_ problems right now."

"Yeah," Plagg fearfully agreed. "I'm hungry and there's no cheese!"

"Calm down, guys," Marinette called out as she pulled a small container from her pocket and opened it to reveal several cheese and peanut butter crackers. "Trixx, I'm not sure what you like, so I hope this is okay."

"It's perfect, Ladybug," Trixx happily exclaimed.

"You can call me Marinette," the dark-haired young woman replied with a smile. "You all did great back there, by the way." With that, Marinette handed the three Kwami their treat and watched them happily munch away.

"So, who are these guys that attacked you two?" Alya asked as she wrapped Marinette's ankle. "And how do we stop them?"

"They're all friends of ours," Adrien answered while gazing out over the city, his left eye bandaged and under an ice pack. "Akumatized who never really let go."

"Stormy Weather, Dark Cupid, The Pharaoh, Mistake, and Dark Sorcerer," Marinette gravely explained. "They're nothing like they used to be. They won't hesitate to kill us, just to try to win back Hawk Moth. The thing is, Hawk Moth doesn't seem to know they exist."

"If the Akuma are really taking control, doesn't that mean we're all in danger of being Akumatized again?" Alya asked as her fear began to grow.

"Not if I can purify everyone," Marinette answered as her friend finished bandaging her leg. "_Chat Noir_ and I learned something about our powers: There's so much more to them, including yours, Alya."

"What do you mean?" the redheaded young woman replied.

"That we can't look at them as one-dimensional," Adrien explained. "They're more than destroying objects and purifying Akuma's. I don't know much about your powers, Alya, but I'm sure there's more to them than making illusions."

"They _did_ mention something about using my powers to find the truth, instead of creating lies," Alya thought back. "I don't know what that truth is, though. This whole thing is so crazy…you know? I mean, I know I wore the Ladybug Miraculous for a few hours, but then it just went away. Now, I'm starting from step one with a Miraculous I know _nothing_ about. And now there's Akumatized who don't even have Akuma's _in_ them. It's like the whole world changed its rules."

"It's sad to think fighting brainwashed bad guys and having superpowers was one of the only consistent things in our lives," Adrien said as he looked up at the stars.

"I'm sorry you had to get dragged into this, Alya," Marinette sorrowfully declared. "I _never_ wanted this for you."

"Marinette, you don't need to protect me anymore," Alya replied with strength, even as her entire world shook. "I wanted to fight alongside you guys since the day I saw you. You guys have always been my heroes. And now, we're a team. I can take the risks and make the sacrifices that come _with_ that."

"I'm not sure you _can_," the dark-haired young woman argued, though there was no spite or anger in her voice. "Alya, Adrien and I have been fighting Hawk Moth for years, and we nearly died. There's no way to tell what's coming, or what it's gonna take to make it all right."

"Look at you being all philosophical," Alya lovingly snickered. "I remember when we were in grade school, you know? I was always the one with all the answers, and you were the one who always closed her locker on her shirt." Marinette chuckled, though her emotions were at war.

"But this is bigger than us now," Adrien realized as he sat down beside his friends. "Those five can send this city straight to hell if we don't stop them. But it's not as simple as that anymore. We have to _save_ them."

"And they don't even _want_ to be saved," Marinette sorrowfully added. "…When I first became Ladybug, things were pretty bad. I used to think it was all about stopping crime. Then I realized that wasn't enough: That the people needed to be inspired. I never saw it as a matter of salvation or damnation before."

"God, this is heavy," Alya exhaled as she leaned back. "…How can we save people who don't want to be saved?"

"I have no idea," Marinette confessed. "I guess we just…try to show them there's another way."

"But what if we can't?" Adrien fearfully asked. "What happens if they're too far gone?"

"…Then we try harder," the bearer of the ladybug Miraculous decided. "That's all we can do. But Adrien, there's something else that's been bothering me…Why would Hawk Moth send Lila after _you_? What connection does he have with you?"

"I have no idea," Adrien answered. "And that's what scares me. I should call my dad, or Nathalie, or…"

"And how are you gonna tell them you can't come home yet?" Alya interrupted, not meaning to be as cold as she sounded. "We can't just go home while our friends are on a rampage. We can call and warn them as Ladybug, _Chat Noir_, or Volpina, but _not_ as Marinette, Adrien, or Alya."

Adrien paused for a moment, his mind spinning violently with uncertainty and unease. Finally, he took in a deep breath, let it out slowly, and made his choice: "Marinette, my father trusts Ladybug," he declared. "Please, let him know Hawk Moth is after us and that he and Nathalie should go to the panic room. Tell him that I'm safe with you and _Chat Noir_ until they can figure out what's going on."

"On it," Marinette agreed as she stood up and approached Tikki. "My leg feels a lot better, Alya. Thank you. By the way, nice teamwork, you two." Alya and Adrien blushed slightly as their friend transformed and dialed Gabriel Agreste's phone number.

"Thanks, Alya," Adrien whispered. "You might be pretty new to the Miraculous world, but you're a pro at saving our asses."

"You and Marinette are getting better at it, I must confess," Alya happily replied.

Despite their moment of peace, it didn't take long for Marinette, Adrien, Alya, Tikki, Plagg, and Trixx to return to the horrifying reality surrounding them. As soon as their wounds had healed, the Agreste family had been warned, and the Kwami were rejuvenated, the greatest battle of their lives would begin.

Gazing down at the city, her eyes flowing with tears of blood, Aurore recalled the humiliation she had endured when her peers rejected her, the cold stares and cruel whispers that awaited her when she reluctantly returned to school after Stormy Weather was defeated, and how loving and gentle Hawk Moth's voice had been, and would be once she proved herself to him. Then, all the suffering and fear would end.

Cowering against the corners of the rooftop, her tears endlessly streaming from her red eyes, Bethany shot her head in every direction, constantly sensing prying, judgmental eyes upon her. Since her childhood, she wanted nothing more than to be like those around her: To not feel different, bad, ugly, or simply not good enough. When it all became too much, Hawk Moth found her, blessed her with a wonderful curse, and told her she could finally be whoever she wanted to be. All he asked in return were Ladybug and _Chat Noir's_ Miraculous. In the end, the so-called heroes crushed her dreams, returned her to her meaningless life, and went away to live their lives happily in the sun. Now, they would pay, and her nightmare would finally end in Hawk Moth's loving arms.

Sitting atop the ledge of the rooftop, his heavily armored arms crossed over his breast, Jalil tried to calm and slow his spiraling mind. However, reality as he knew it was far from a comfort. The echoes of his father's disappointment and constant dissatisfaction continued to roar within his unhappy mind. For so long, all he had was his escape: Dreaming of a wonderful, loving queen who would hold him at night, walk him through his troubles and suffering, and deliver him from his wicked father. Then, Hawk Moth provided the means to finally save her, only for Ladybug and _Chat Noir_ to ruin his plans and leave him forever alone. Not even the Akuma was without its price, though.

Jean paced back and forth, trying so hard to contain the powers that threatened to tear him apart from within. All his life, the young man, now too old to be a child, had feared what was inside. What doctors dubbed "self-doubt" or "low self-esteem", he knew, was truly his containing the evil he was capable of. Still, despite his heroic struggle, his mother continued to weep for him night after night. Hawk Moth was his escape from the darkness looming inside of him. Hawk Moth's darkness would swallow his own and transform it into a beautiful light. The freedom from choice was a freedom to live without fear. Ladybug told him sweet, beautiful lies, but after so long, he saw through them. Now, he knew the damage the so-called heroes had done to him, and to the world. Soon, their reign of terror would be over, and light would shine from the boy once known as Jean, warming the entire world like in a fairytale.

His tired, decaying wings having completely molted their white feathers, Kim desperately carried himself upward with black feathers. His eyes and nose bleeding and his body aching, the young man slowly rose up to the building where his comrades took refuge. Along the way, he remembered his vain pursuits of love, and how badly those he cared about had hurt him. Since birth, love had been denied him, and pain filled its void. In his loneliness and sorrow, he lost his position on every sports team, felt his friends slipping away, and finally lost the will to fight on. Dark Cupid was once a bad memory, but soon, he saw that his darkened persona was truly an angel sent to answer his prayers. Dark Cupid had hardened his heart and protected him from love and its sting while preventing others from getting close and hurting him. Though he had once thanked Ladybug and _Chat Noir_ for returning him to normal, he now knew to curse them. His arrows had wounded Ladybug once, and with a new bow, they would succeed once again. Soon, Hawk Moth would answer his prayers, and peace would be his once more.

The wicked ones all turned to the western edge of their haven as Kim flew up to meet them. His black wings outstretched, he formed a smile on his bloodied lips. "Send the message," he instructed, knowing his allies had recovered.

Marinette gazed up at the stars, her heart heavy. "It's so quiet now," she declared. "But the wind is still cold…Alya, you know those five are different now: Their only goal is to kill us. They might not stop until all three of us are gone."

"I know," Alya gravely answered. "But I'm not afraid…I'll protect you guys as much as I can."

"We protect each other," Marinette corrected her friend. "Don't take any extra risks for my sake. And if things get really bad, I want you to run and save yourself. Same to you, Adrien."

"No way!" the redheaded young woman forcefully declared. "I'm not leaving you, especially now."

"She's right, Marinette," Adrien added. "We're a team. You'll _never_ fight alone."

"Just…don't put yourselves in danger for me," the raven-haired young woman begged. "Promise me that."

"Only if you promise the same for us," Alya answered. Marinette nodded her head.

"It's a deal then," Adrien declared with a smile. "We've got this." Alya and Marinette each smiled and nodded their heads.

Suddenly, a massive bolt of lightning struck down within the city, as if sending a message. Marinette, Adrien, and Alya each stood up as their Kwami floated beside their respective partner. Each Miraculous and their Kwami looked at one another, nodded, and struck their pose:

"Tikki, Spots On!" Marinette called out as her Miraculous energized.

"Plagg, Claws Out!" Adrien cried as his Miraculous energized.

"Trixx, Let's Pounce!" Alya exclaimed as her Miraculous energized.

"Sir, they gave us their word that Adrien is safe," Nathalie tried to comfort his employer. "I feel the same way that _you_ do, but we have no choice but to trust them for the time being."

"You couldn't _possibly_ feel the same way I do!" Gabriel hollered as he jumped from his chair, knocking it on its back. "_Never_ equate your feelings on Ladybug to mine! Much less your concern towards Adrien."

"Sir, I care very deeply for Adrien," the purple-haired woman pleaded. "Please, I only want what is best for him."

"…I'm sorry, Nathalie," the silver-haired man sorrowfully lamented as he picked up his chair and sat down, facing away from his only friend. "I truly am…You have done nothing wrong. And now, Ladybug is catching on to me. She'll discover Hawk Moth's ties to Adrien, and then…"

Suddenly, Gabriel felt two warm, soft hands cross atop his chest as two thin arms draped over his shoulders. Nathalie hushed her beloved friend as she laid her head against his neck. "There is nothing to worry about," she lovingly whispered. "Everything will be alright, sir. I will _always_ protect you." Gabriel let out a heavy sigh of relief as he closed his eyes and rested his head against Nathalie's neck. For now, he had found peace. Outside their window, however, feathers as blue as the sea slowly fell to the earth alongside drops of icy rain.


	9. Redemption

The Wicked

Chapter Eight: Redemption

Stepping through the layer of rising fog, Ladybug and _Chat Noir_ slowly approached the wicked ones atop the abandoned building the former Akumatized now called their own. Rain began to fall from the darkened sky as lightning flashed among the clouds and thunder bellowed. Kim, Aurore, Jean, Bethany, and Jalil stood their ground, as did the Miraculous.

"This ends here," Kim confidently declared.

"Better make it quick," _Chat Noir_ replied with a smile. "Cats and rain don't really mix well."

"A clown until the end," Aurore scoffed as she slowly backed into a thick bank of fog.

"What happened to that little slut in the fox outfit?" Kim spoke up once more. "I thought she'd want to die _with_ you two."

"I'd worry more about the five of _you_," Ladybug smirked. "Tell me, what do you think will happen after you give Hawk Moth what he wants?"

The fog suddenly spread throughout the entire area, leaving the Miraculous in darkness. All but Aurore and Kim charged forward, determined to kill their opponents as quickly as possible. However, they quickly discovered there was no one in the veil of fog.

"They're gone!" Bethany furiously cried out. "No sign of them!"

"What?" Kim gasped, scanning the area and attempting to see through the fog. Before he could focus his eyes, a blast of blinding light flooded the entire rooftop and burned through the fog. "Jean, use your lightning!"

"I wouldn't do that if I was you," _Chat Noir's_ voice taunted. "And Aurore probably agrees."

Kim shot his head back to see the blurred image of his partner in the arms of the feline Miraculous as he stood atop the ledge. "You bastard!" he screamed. "Let her go!" Kim then felt his bow slip from his hands, hearing it shatter seconds later. "What?" Before the young man could respond, he felt his arms and wings restrict as an unseen force pulled him chest-first onto the ground.

"That's our cue," _Chat_ happily announced as he lunged back and dropped from the rooftop with Aurore in his grip.

"Aurore!" Kim screamed in defeated rage. "Jean, now!"

Heeding his commander's order, Jean focused his blurred vision and releasing a blast of lightning at what had to be Ladybug. However, his attack did nothing but soar through the wind. Before the young man could rationalize what was happening, he felt a gentle yet firm hand touch his shoulder. "Hey, big boy," a woman's voice whispered into his ear as his hands were grabbed and pulled behind his back. _Damn it, _Jean declared. _I can't shock her without frying myself now._

"Get away from him!" Jalil commanded as he charged towards his ally. However, before he could reach his target, Ladybug jumped into his path, grabbed him by the shoulders, and threw herself to the side, forcing him to take the brunt of the impact when they hit the ground.

"You bitch!" Bethany screamed as she began to charge towards her hated rival.

"Beth, no!" Kim cried out, his arms bound by an unbreakable wire. "Get me out of this! You can't take her alone!"

"…But she doesn't have her yo-yo!" the dark-haired girl replied as she made her decision. "And she's down. I'll end this now!" Ignoring her orders, Bethany continued her charge. "This ends here, Ladybug! Once they see how weak you are, they'll throw you aside like they did to me!"

Leaping back onto her feet, Ladybug charged towards Bethany without hesitation. Unwilling to remain idle, Jean closed his eyes and concentrated his powers to release an electric blast that jolted both him and his captor, forcing the Miraculous to release him. The young man immediately ran towards Ladybug, though his body was still surging with painful electrical currents.

"Jean, stop!" Bethany's voice cried out from behind the former Akumatized, instilling fear and doubt within him. Had he made a mistake? Freezing in place, Jean turned around to see Volpina blowing into her flute. "Sorry, sweetie," she taunted him in her natural voice.

Before Ladybug and Bethany could collide, the Miraculous dropped into a sliding kick that successfully tripped her opponent. Jean turned back and prepared another blast of electricity, only for Volpina to tackle him. Ladybug then grabbed her foe and pinned her down.

Jalil finally rose to his feet to see Bethany and Jean on the ground and at the mercy of their opponents. At this point, Jean couldn't handle another electrical blast, and Bethany wasn't strong enough to match Ladybug by herself. "Kim, what should I do?" Jalil called out, unable to make a decision.

"Save Jean!" the blond young man ordered as he continued to struggle. Jalil nodded and turned towards Volpina. "No! No, find Aurore. We can't win this without her."

The brass-armored young man turned around sharply and charged towards the stairs, intending to attack Ladybug along the way while her hands were full. Volpina looked towards her partner, but knew there was nothing she could do: Jean couldn't be allowed to get back up. "Ladybug, run!" she cried out.

Smiling to herself, Ladybug jumped to her feet, maintaining her hold on her opponent. "Jalil, catch!" she called as she pushed Bethany towards the behemoth. As Jalil halted to avoid harming his partner, a charged kick knocked him off-guard and nearly caused him to collapse. Stumbling forward, Bethany stopped herself from collapsing.

"Points for chivalry, big guy," _Chat Noir_ happily declared from behind his battered opponent. "But you need to keep an eye on your surroundings."

Glancing behind, Bethany's heart began to pound. "Ladybug's gone!" she cried out. "Look everywhere!"

"Now!" _Chat_ called out as he ran towards Jean, prompting Volpina to leap off her opponent. Before the sorcerer could prepare another blast of energy, the feline Miraculous grabbed him and leapt over the side of the building.

"So, a copycat, a pharaoh, and a fox," Volpina taunted her remaining opponents. "Wanna see who comes out on top?"

Grabbing onto a ledge, Ladybug thrust her body in through a broken window, making sure to avoid any detection. _Nice work, kitty, _she said to herself as she admired her partner's work. Not far away, Aurore struggled to push herself up as _Chat Noir's_ staff pressed down on her back while held firmly in place between the two walls. The sound of footsteps caused the blond young woman to shoot her head upward. "Who's there?" she called out.

"Aurore?" Marinette called back, her voice quiet and timid. "Is that you?"

"Who the hell is that?" Aurore snarled as she continued to struggle.

"It's Marinette Dupain-Cheng," the raven-haired girl replied. "Remember? We go to school together." Rounding the corner, Marinette gazed at her old friend. "Oh my gosh! What happened to you?" The young woman ran to Aurore's side and attempted to move the staff.

"What are you doing?" the trapped villain snarled.

"I'm gonna get you out," Marinette answered. "But this thing won't budge!"

"Why would you try to help me?" Aurore demanded. "I'm just a monster in your eyes."

"That's not true," Marinette answered as she continued to struggle. "You were Akumatized. That doesn't mean _anything_. You're my friend, Aurore."

"…That's right," the blond slowly began to remember. "You were one of the only ones who didn't treat me like a freak. You even offered to help me when I came back to school. But, why'd you come here? Are you here to take pictures? Maybe put 'em up on the Ladyblog or something?"

"I came because I heard you were in trouble," Marinette declared as her muscles strained. Her voice was sincere and filled with concern. "You've been missing. When I saw the storm, I thought Hawk Moth took over again. I can't blame you: It's not like the others really gave you a chance. But I'm here now. Everything's gonna be okay."

"You shouldn't be here, Marinette," Aurore sorrowfully declared. "Just go. Save yourself. I'm not worth it."

"Yes you _are_! Stop saying things like that. I'm your friend. I won't abandon you just because you made some mistakes. We'll get through this together. Friends don't need reasons or proof. Now, push!"

Aurore felt hot tears begin to well up in her eyes. "You…You really care? Why? What am I worth to you?"

"Aurore, Hawk Moth filled your head with doubt. He's not your friend. You're not a bad person, and it's _not_ too late to fix everything. The other kids will forgive you too. They'll know you were sick. _None_ of this is your fault." Aurore froze, her jaw dropped, as a gentle light began to shine inside of her. The light was small but warm, and it felt like redemption. "Don't give up! We'll get through this!"

"Marinette, I'm sorry!" Aurore finally cried out, filling the empty room with silence. "For everything! I'm sorry. Ladybug and _Chat Noir_ aren't my enemies…They tried to save me from what I was becoming…I _see_ that now. Marinette, I'm sorry."

"…There's nothing to be sorry for," Marinette answered as she gently stroked Aurore's cheek. "Everything's going to be okay. Close your eyes, Aurore."

Sniffling and sobbing, Aurore nodded her head and closed her eyes. Within seconds, the staff retracted and lifted up off of the suffering young woman's back. Opening her eyes, the tearful girl saw Ladybug's hand reaching out to her. "Ladybug?" she asked.

"Come on, Aurore," the Miraculous warmly declared with a smile on her face. "It's over now."

Though she was filthy and felt unworthy, Aurore accepted the hero's hand and, with her help, stood up once again. "Ladybug, I'm sorry," she whispered as tears streamed from her eyes and mucus drained from her nose. Every word was getting harder and harder to choke out, but she couldn't stop. "I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry."

Ladybug gently wrapped her arms around the suffering young woman and hushed her lovingly. "It's okay now," the Miraculous promised. "Aurore, I didn't know how to help you before, but I think I can now. Will you trust me?"

"…Yes," Aurore exclaimed as she held her hero and felt her long hair against her hand. "Please, Ladybug. Please, save me."

Slowly pulling back, Ladybug smiled and placed her hands on the young woman's face. Closing their eyes, the two leaned together and felt a brilliant white light wash over them. Even without her yo-yo, Ladybug felt the powers she had been given shatter the darkness in her old friend. Black tears poured from Aurore's wide-open eyes as she let out a great sigh of relief. In that instant, the Akuma's hold was broken. "Time to Purify," the Miraculous whispered.

Aurore's skin slowly returned to its warm, Sunkist sate as the blood upon her cheeks faded and her hair grew full and healthy yet again. All the pain, sorrow, anger, and fear washed away, and she could finally see clearly again. "…Thank God for you," she whispered in awe.

"You can go home, Aurore," Ladybug warmly promised. "_Chat Noir_, Volpina, and I will take care of everything." Aurore let out a joyous chuckle of great relief. "Go home to your family, and don't look back, okay? I'll come see you later, and so will Marinette." Smiling with absolute joy and peace, the blond young woman nodded her head, turned around, and ran back to her loved ones.

Flipping into the air, Volpina eluded another blow from Jalil. Bethany desperately attempted to catch her foe, but failed every time. With the Miraculous distracted, Kim began to slip out of his fed. Before he could, however, he felt a strong hand grab his shoulder. The embrace quickly turned into a grapple around his chest, and the young man felt himself lift into the air.

"Boss, no!" Bethany cried out, taking her eyes off Volpina. Looking at her commander as he slowly faded from view, the young woman saw none other than the fox Miraculous carrying him away.

Jalil finally delivered the fatal blow he had been attempting for so long, only for it to pass through Volpina's face. With a smile, the Miraculous dissipated like smoke into the air, leaving Jalil and Bethany alone.

"Jalil, I don't know what to do!" Bethany exclaimed, her tone growing increasingly worried and frantic. "We have to save them…I _can't_ be alone!"

"You're not alone," Jalil replied, turning his head towards his ally. "I'm right here beside you. We'll stop them, together. We'll go into the building and find Aurore. She should still be there. Then we'll get Jean back. I promise I won't leave your side."

"Thank you," Bethany graciously whispered as she quickly hugged her dear friend. "I'm so glad I can trust you. You can see past all the ugly…"

Crashing through the glass wall of a lower floor, _Chat Noir_ guarded Jean from the impact and glass. Inside, the entire floor had fallen to neglect and desolation: Chunks of ceiling tile, broken pieces of foundation, overturned tables and chairs, and bricks from broken walls lined the filthy floor. The two separated once they hit the ground, but the Miraculous recovered faster and managed to escape without his opponent noticing. "Jean?" Adrien called out, catching the young man's attention. "Jean! Oh, god!" Rushing to his classmate's side, the blond young man stretched out his hand.

"W-who is that?" Jean asked as he struggled to his feet. "Adrien Agreste? What are you doing here?"

"Jean, you've been missing for _days_," Adrien exclaimed as he took the frightened boy's hand. "Nobody's heard from you. What happened?"

"…Just get away from me," Jean demanded, turning away from his former classmate. "You don't want anything to do with me. Trust me on that one."

"Jean, we've known each other for years," the blond insisted. "You're a good guy. Why would you…"

"Because you don't know all of it!" the unhappy young man finally snapped. "Okay? I'm totally messed up! I only show the good side, but there's this, I don't know, freak, this _monster_ inside of me! Maybe it _is_ me…I don't know. All I do is hurt those around me. I thought it would be better if I stayed away, but it only got worse."

"Jean, you isolated yourself," Adrien declared as he slowly walked closer. "All these faults you see in yourself? They're not real." Jean turned his head toward his old friend for a second before turning back towards the wall. "I've never gone through what you have…But I know what it's like to hate part of yourself. You probably think you've fallen so far you can never get back up…But that's not true. Jean, you're sick…You've _been_ sick for a really long time, but you've never asked for help because you thought it was just you. You convinced yourself that _you_ were the problem, and not your guilt."

"Just shut up!" Jean begged as he turned around and threw a discarded plate at the wall beside Adrien.

"You've spent so much time hating and fearing everything inside that you can't even see the good that's in there!" Adrien declared, standing his ground. At that, Jean froze. "It's easy, isn't it? If you're the one at fault, you've always got a reason to torment yourself. You can do that instead of picking yourself up and trying again. Yeah, you messed up a few times…so have I. And yeah, it's hard to come back from that…It's hell sometimes. But you can't let your guilt swallow you. You _have_ to let go. You've forgiven other people, why not yourself?"

Jean's gaze shifted to the ground as his old classmate's words began to sink in. "Because…if you knew what I've done, what I've _tried_ to do…and why I did it, you wouldn't think there was anything good inside me," he finally confessed, unable to stop the hot tears welling up in his eyes.

"Honestly? I've done some pretty terrible things too," the blond hero confessed. "I've lied, cheated, beaten up people who didn't really deserve it…I've hurt people. We all have our reasons, but that's not all we are. I've seen how you are at school, Jean: You take everything on yourself. You're afraid of how other people will see you, so you try too hard every single day. When you push yourself that far and that hard, you'll buckle. All the pressure you carry finally broke you…but you blame _yourself_ for it. Sometimes, you need to accept that you need help: That you're _not_ in control. It might feel wrong, but it might be the only way." Jean looked into Adrien's eyes and saw sincerity and truth staring back at him. "Please, let me help you. I can help you think clearly again. We can make _all_ of this okay. But you have to trust me, alright?"

"…You can really make it stop?" Jean finally gave in. "You can take these powers from me?" Adrien nodded his head with great weight. "…Okay."

"Close your eyes," Adrien instructed, prompting Ladybug to enter the room. His eyes closed, Jean took in deep breaths as he awaited the relief he had prayed for so long. "Hold out your hand, Jean."

Jean nodded his head and extended his right hand. Soon, he felt a warm hand, draped in a snug glove, rest upon his dry, cracked palm. "Hello, Jean," Ladybug gently spoke up. The young man felt his heart begin to pound as the desire to pull away or electrocute the Miraculous began to rise inside of him.

"Trust me, Jean!" Adrien begged. "Please, she's not here to hurt you!"

"He's right, Jean," Ladybug assured the terrified boy. "Do you remember when you first became Dark Sorcerer? When it was over, no one _blamed_ you. Do you remember? I carried you to the ambulance and sat beside you. I never blamed you…and I don't blame you _now_. None of us do. You're in pain, Jean. Please, let me help."

His body trembling, Jean felt tears streaming from his eyes as the taste of blood began to return to his mouth. Still, he swallowed hard and agreed: "…Okay," he whispered, his voice filled with fear.

Gently tightening her grip around the young man's hand, Ladybug slowly lifted their hands to Jean's heart. "Let it go, Jean," she whispered, her voice like that of a loving mother. "Let it _all_ go. I'm here with you now…Everyone forgives you." A radiant white light filled the former villain from the inside, driving out the darkness and power he had longed to rid himself of for so long. Letting out a great sigh of relief, Jean dropped to his knees and coughed up the last of the Akuma's darkness, which faded into nothingness.

"Jean, you're free," Adrien warmly declared. "Please, start seeing your doctors and therapists again. They're telling you the truth."

"…Okay," Jean finally gave in. "Thank you, both of you. Ladybug, I'm so sorry I hurt you and Cat _Noir_. I'm…"

"Don't worry about it, Jean," Ladybug warmly declared as she placed her hand on the young man's shoulder before helping him back onto his feet. "We've forgiven everything. The Akuma manipulated you. But it's over now. Go home, Jean…Try to find your happiness again."

"I will," the young man promised. "And, maybe you guys are right…Maybe I'm _not_ so bad." Smiling for the first time in so long, Jean departed from his friends and made his way back to his home, and to the world.

"_You_ remember that too, Adrien," Ladybug reminded her partner.

"I do," Adrien answered with a smile as he returned to his Miraculous form. "But it still hurts…that nobody gets the name right."

With that, Ladybug returned her partner's staff, and the two parted ways to finish their crusade. Meanwhile, Volpina touched down with Kim atop a larger building that nearly touched the clouds. Still bound by Ladybug's yo-yo, Kim struggled and swore as Volpina slowly approached him.

"I know you're confused and angry," the fox Miraculous warmly declared as she slowly walked around the young man. "I've heard of you, Kim. They said you were one of the best…What happened to you? What made you want to give it all up?"

"Go to Hell!" the blond young man hollered. "You don't know anything!"

"Have it your way," Volpina replied, her voice more disappointed than cold. Opening her palm, the young woman blew an invisible pile of dust from her hand, creating a thick cloud of blue, glittering smoke.

"Kim, she's gone," Alya declared as she stepped through the smoke and sat down beside her old classmate. "How'd we wind up _here_?"

"Alya, right?" Kim asked, his struggling coming to an end.

"Don't pretend like you don't remember," the African-American young woman jokingly answered. "We've been in the same homeroom for years. Then, you just stopped showing up." Kim lowered his gaze slightly. "Are things really that bad, Kim? What turned you back into Dark Cupid?"

"It's the way it _has_ to be," Kim answered, his voice weaker than before. "What do you care?"

"I thought we were friends," Alya responded. "I didn't know you hated me so much."

"I don't…I don't hate you," the young man reluctantly declared. "I just want to be left alone. That's all."

"Since when?" Alya continued to push. "You used to love hanging out, doing dares, pulling pranks. What changed?" Kim ignored the question, choosing to stare at the ground in front of him. "…I know she hurt you…I know you put your heart out there, and she stomped on it. You feel like crap, like everybody's laughing at you behind your back. Something like that? You decided to take yourself out of the game so nobody would ever beat you again. That doesn't feel so good, does it?"

"No," Kim answered as he closed his uncomfortably hot eyes.

"What made you give up on yourself, though?"

"…I don't know. Lots of stuff, I guess. It was just easier, getting pissed off at everybody else. It helped me forget what a loser I am."

"You're not a loser. People would tell you that and you'd always tell 'em where to go. Sounds like you're your own worst critic."

"Maybe. What's the point of trying, though? There's always somebody better. Even when I win, when I walk off the court, I'm always alone."

"Your friends always came to your games," Alya assured the young man. "I was always there, wasn't I? I know you want someone to love: Someone to love you back. I want that too…But it doesn't always work out. I know Chloé hurt you. She's hurt me too. You remember when I became Lady Wi-Fi?"

"Yeah," Kim couldn't help but snicker. "That was…really somethin'."

"They called me a monster…Said I should drop out of school and move away…They said I'd never be worth anything."

Kim turned towards Alya. "…I didn't know that," he confessed.

"What's worse is, I believed them," Alya continued. "It was so easy to shut everybody out after that…but even if I was safe, it was still lonely. And, when you've been lonely for so long, you start to hate it, and you start to hate yourself. Is that how Hawk Moth makes you feel? Like everyone but him is your enemy? That he's protecting you from that part of you you're afraid of?"

"…Yeah," Kim choked out.

"You don't need him. You know people will forget. You know you can fight your way out and keep going. Even when the odds were against you, you never backed down. Why don't you try one more time?"

"I don't think I can."

"I know someone who can help you." Alya reached into her pocket and pushed a button on her smartphone. "Do you trust me?"

"…Eh, why not?" Kim answered. "I've got nothing else to lose."

"Close your eyes, Kim," Alya instructed her friend.

As soon as Kim agreed and shut his eyes, he felt the ties that bound him vanish, and a warm hand gently stroked his cheek. That touch made it difficult to think pain existed in the world. "Hi, Kim," Ladybug warmly greeted the boy she had once saved. "Are you ready to let go and try again?"

"You sure you want that?" Kim asked, remembering all the hideous things he had done. "I sure as hell wouldn't give me another chance."

"What can I say?" Ladybug let out a slight chuckle. "I like to see the best in people, including myself. If I can forgive you, why can't you?" Kim lowered his head in shame. "If you can let go and trust other people again, then I can take this pain from you."

"…You can do that?" Kim asked, his heart pounding with a hope he had long forgotten. The young man allowed tears to flow from his eyes as the promise of redemption soothed his ailing soul. "But…what if it goes wrong again?"

"It won't," Alya assured her friend. "Trust us."

"Okay," Kim gave in. Ladybug waved her yo-yo in front of the young man, and bathed him in white light. Within that instant, the angry, wounded child inside of Kim found peace and comfort as his wounds quickly began to heal. By the time it was over, the blond young man let out a sigh of relief and slid to his side, inadvertently taking refuge atop Volpina's leg.

"You're okay, kid," the fox Miraculous warmly declared. "Now let's get you on your way home."

"Save the others," Kim whispered as he slowly drifted away to sleep. "Promise me."

"We promise," Ladybug and Volpina declared in harmony. With that, Kim finally fell into a peaceful slumber. It had been so long.

"Volpina, will you bring Kim back home?" Ladybug said just above a whisper, her voice gentle and at peace. "_Chat _and I can take it from here."

"I'm _not_ leaving you," Volpina angrily declared.

"There's only two left," the ladybug Miraculous warmly replied. "You've done enough. Kim and his family need you now…Besides, I don't want you to fight or worry anymore."

"…You don't have to look out for me, Ladybug," the fox Miraculous argued, her anger having faded. "I'm not a kid anymore…I'm just like you."

"I know," Ladybug answered. "And that's _why_ I want you to go. You can still walk away from the violence. That's what I've always wanted for you."

Looking down at Kim, Volpina let out a low groan, lifted the young man up in her arms, and looked at her oldest and dearest friend, seeing past the stray lock of hair that had fallen in her face. "We'll finish this later," she feigned anger. "I still owe you for that lame note."

Ladybug and Volpina shared one more smile before the fox Miraculous leapt effortlessly into the air and disappeared into the rain and mist. The ladybug Miraculous continued to smile warmly until a single tear slid from her eye, as she knew this was only the beginning for Alya.

Descending the stairs, their minds on rescuing their allies and preparing for the Miraculous' next strike, Bethany and Jalil searched every corner. Hearing his friend sniffle just before several drops of blood fell to the cold, filthy floor, the brass-armored young man paused for a moment. "You okay, Beth?" he asked, trying to keep his voice down.

"I'm fine," Bethany answered, her breath somewhat heavy. "Just getting tired. What about you, Jalil?"

"Don't worry about me," Jalil answered in a strong voice. "I'm the one looking after _you_, remember?"

"We're family now," the pale young woman replied. "We look out for each _other_. When Hawk Moth takes us back, he'll look after _all_ of us."

"You're wrong," _Chat Noir's_ voice called out from somewhere in the shadows, causing the two to jolt and search the area. "Hawk Moth doesn't care about anything but _himself_. He'll break every promise he's made to you. I know you think the world's given up on you, but that's not true. That's the idea Hawk Moth and the Akuma burned into your minds. Please, try to think: The Akuma is a disease."

"Show yourself!" Jalil commanded, his mouth suddenly tasting of blood. Bethany began scanning the area, her neck turning and jolting in every direction.

"Please, this _isn't_ the way!" the Miraculous continued to plead as he silently shifted his location. _They're not gonna listen to me if they're together, _Adrien explained himself to Plagg. _They're toxic to each other._ "We can talk this out, I swear."

Suddenly, _Chat Noir_ felt an impact near him, followed by a flurry of glass shards that knocked him off-balance and caused his hold on the roof to break. Twirling as he fell, the feline Miraculous landed on his feet, only to face Jalil's brass-armored barrage. _Chat _blocked most of the punches, though his arms soon began to throb. Smiling a wicked smile, Bethany ran to her ally's side and delivered a blow to the hero's left eye, stunning him and leaving him open to Jalil's next strike. _Chat _felt his back violently smash into the already frayed wall as his wounded eye began to bleed and burn. _It's not their fault, _the Miraculous told himself, even as the pain tore through his body.

"Take his ring!" Bethany exclaimed as her heart began to pound.

Opening his good eye, _Chat Noir_ watched as blood began to drip from the young woman's nose. _Oh, god, _he exclaimed to himself. _The Akuma's killing them. Please…_ Closing his eyes as Jalil's hand drew closer to his ring, the young hero remembered what Ladybug had told him.

Time seemed to slow as Adrien's younger eyes opened up. Glancing down at himself, the little boy saw that he was dressed all in black, and that a black aura seemed to radiate from his body. Then, two voices, like those of angels, called his name. Turning from the darkness, Adrien saw his mother, as radiant and beautiful as he remembered her, and Ladybug, as majestic and lovely as she had ever been. Each woman smiled and held out their open hand to him. At first, the blond boy smiled and ran towards those he loved, only for his gaze to fall upon his claws as they radiated with destructive energy. _"Adrien," _Ladybug and Emilie lovingly called. _"Let it go. Leave your fear and guilt behind you. Come into the light."_ Feeling a great weight lift from his shoulders, Adrien let out a childlike laugh of absolute joy as the darkness began to fade and his race towards his loved ones began.

With a beaming, confident smile,_ Chat Noir_ thrust open his eyes, revealing two radiant, nearly shining feline eyes as white as snow with icy-silver irises, none of which bearing any sign of injury. Within that instant, the feline Miraculous shattered the darkness that used to weigh him down, and revealed the true state of his costume: A pure, flawless display of weightless energy focused into a one-piece uniform emblematic of a feline warrior and guardian of justice shined under an unseen light. As his domino-mask became spotless and white, _Chat_ felt his long blond hair straighten, grow, and spread down to his mid-back. Jalil and Bethany found themselves paralyzed as something truly magical transpired before their very eyes. As white energy began to flow from and around his clawed hands, the feline Miraculous outstretched his arms and reached through his opponents. No longer bound by his fear or limited faith in his powers, _Chat Noir_ felt the darkness within his old friends shatter and transform into a mist that passed through their bodies. No longer a force of destruction, the Cataclysm had purified what was once darkness.

"Good job, kitty," Ladybug warmly declared as she remained perched atop a broken window pane.

As the white light continued to grow, both Miraculous entered into its glow and found themselves in their human state, alone with those they had battled against. Walking over to the nervous, unhappy young man Jalil had returned to being, Marinette took a seat beside him as he skipped stones on a sea of light. Walking through the outline of a doorway, Adrien walked over to Bethany as she sat upon a bed of light, accompanied by stuffed animals she had loved as a child.

Looking at Bethany, her skin pale, her bloodshot eyes moist and weary with too many sorrows for a girl her age to carry, her dark hair long and unkempt, and her body lightly shaking from fear and lack of sleep, Adrien immediately remembered their first encounter all those months ago. Her fear and anger finally became too much for her, and Hawk Moth preyed on it. Even after the Akuma was gone, though, she never truly found peace. She had been lying and faking her smiles ever since. "Hey, Beth," the young man said in a gentle, caring, and sincere voice. "You mind if I sit here?"

Her tired, reddened eyes shifting upward towards Adrien, the suffering young woman tightly squeezed her stuffed bunny to her chest and nodded her head.

"Thanks," Adrien replied s he sat on the edge of the bed, giving Bethany enough space to feel safe. The young man let out a sigh and looked around the white room. "I won't ask how you're doing…because I know it's been pretty hard for you lately. Am I right?" Bethany hid her face in her stuffed companion's soft head and nodded. "Are you alone a lot, Beth?"

"…Yeah," the girl quietly sobbed.

"You've probably gotten used to it, huh? You spend so much time alone, then when people finally _do_ come around, you just want them to go away." Met with no response, the young man cupped his hands and let them rest atop the mattress between his spread legs. "Are your parents still fighting?"

Bethany nodded her head as she bit her lip. "My dad started making comments about the way I look again," she finally spoke up. "I hate it when he does that…I think it was better when he just didn't say anything at all."

"But does he do anything to try to help you?" Adrien inquired. Bethany shook her head. "Have you been feeling bad about the way you look?"

"I always do," the miserable young woman answered plainly. "Sometimes, when I look in the mirror, I start to feel sick…Then I think about the kind of person I am, and I just wanna die."

Adrien's eyes reflected a look of empathy as he turned to his old friend. "You haven't been sleeping, have you?"

"No…and when I do, I have nightmares," Bethany confessed. "Sometimes it gets so bad I can't even eat."

"You're afraid," Adrien concluded. "And you're in pain. That's why Hawk Moth came to you, isn't it? He probably made you feel better for a time, like things were getting better. That's why you wanted to be with him again, right?" Bethany nodded her head in shame. "Hawk Moth won't help you, Beth. I know some people who _will_, though." The young woman hid her face once again. "You're not a bad person, Beth. You're not well. You've been suffering for so long, and that suffering made you hate yourself…And the more you hate yourself, the less control you have over what you say and do." Once more, there was silence, but that silence held in it some hope. "Ladybug and _Chat Noir_ forgive you…I don't know if you believe in God, but He forgives you too. He knows you've been sick. Please…talk to me: Talk to _someone_. I don't want you to be alone anymore."

"…Why would you want to help me?" Bethany finally asked, looking up from her comfort object.

"Because I've been where you are," Adrien confessed with a slight smile. "I used to hate myself so much, and I thought keeping it to myself made me a better person…But I was wrong. And I know we're not that close, but I don't want you to be alone anymore, Bethany. I know a place you can stay, a great therapist you can talk to, and I'll give you my number if you ever need me."

"…You'd do all that for me?" Bethany asked, her heart beginning to beat a little faster. "But I'm not worth it."

"Yes you are," Adrien declared as he gently placed his hand on the young woman's. "Leave Mistake behind, Beth. Please, trust me."

Speechless and divided, Bethany looked over her shoulder once, then turned her eyes to the young man standing before her. "…Okay," she surrendered.

Adrien then stood up and gave the girl his hand. Smiling for the first time in so long, the young woman took the boy's hand, and finally found her way to a new home, not knowing she now had a new sponsor.

Sitting down next to Jalil, Marinette watched the pebbles skip across the sea. "You're not alone, you know," she declared. "You have so many talents and opportunities, Jalil."

"What's that worth, though?" the young man sighed.

"I know you're lonely," Marinette replied, her voice full of empathy. "I know you and your dad don't see eye-to-eye, but he's trying, Jalil. I know it's hard, but it's no one person's fault. Doesn't Alix miss you?"

"…Maybe," the young man answered with uncertainty.

"Can you tell me why you chose the queen?" the dark-haired girl continued after a moment of silence. "…And why you've never opened up to anybody else?"

"…Does it really matter?" Jalil refused. "You don't even know me, Marinette. We were never friends in the first place. Why do you care now?"

"Because I wanted to help you in the past, but I couldn't get close to you," Marinette confessed. "But we're here together, now. You keep to yourself so much, but I think that's why things haven't been working out. Look, I'm the biggest dork at school. If you tell me anything, what's the worst that could happen?"

Jalil paused for a moment before thinking over what the dark-haired girl had told him, and letting out a chuckle. "That's true," he finally replied. "You _are_ a dork…Alright." An uneasy smile formed upon Marinette's face as she struggled to remain supportive. "Well, starting out, I thought I was just like everybody else…The older I got, though, the more messed-up I turned out to be. I didn't _mean_ it to be that way, but I just couldn't fit in."

"How does that make you messed-up?" Marinette asked, her voice sincere. "Maybe you were just different. That's not a bad thing."

"I was obsessed with Egyptology the whole time I was going through school," the redheaded young man elaborated, his voice reflecting self-disgust. "The Weighing of Hearts, burying people alive… Who wants to go out with a guy who sounds like a psychopath?" At that comment, the young man chuckled, though Marinette didn't seem amused.

"Do you _always_ make cruel jokes about yourself like that?" the young woman replied with compassion in her voice. "Jalil, you were really interested in that subject. Maybe you didn't know how to focus on other things or when not to talk about it, but that _doesn't_ make you a freak or _anything_ like that. You're a nice guy. Is it possible you just weren't comfortable with people getting to know _you_?"

"…I don't know," Jalil confessed, closing his weary eyes behind his glasses. "I mean…What if what's inside is _worse_ than all that? I just feel like I make people uncomfortable."

"I do that too," Marinette comforted the young man. "If you're anything like me, when someone asks you to leave them alone, you probably feel like the worst person on Earth. Then, you start to feel hurt because you opened yourself up and that person didn't like it."

"Yeah…Yeah, I'm the same way…" Jalil's defenses began to go down. "Huh…maybe we're _both_ dorks."

"Hmm, may-be," Marinette jokingly agreed. "But that's not a bad thing. Maybe there's more dorks in the world than there are _other_ people. Aren't those the type of people you'd like to get to know, though? I'm sure you're not the only one interested in Egyptology. Just give other people a chance…Give _you_ a chance, Jalil. It's not what about those other people thought."

"Maybe you're right," the young man decided, his tone growing warmer. "Thanks, Marinette. Is Bethany still here?"

"A friend of mine sent her home," the dark-haired young woman answered. "I think they talked everything out. She's gonna start talking her problems out…But I think it helped _both_ of you having each other." Jalil allowed a little smile to cross his lips. "She really seems to look up to you. Maybe the two of you have some things in common."

"Thank you," the redhead warmly declared. "I was wrong about you, Marinette: You're not a dork. And…I might think about starting that club you talked about. I'll call Bethany when I get home."

"I'm sure she'll like that," Marinette gently replied. "Get home safely, okay?"

"You too," Jalil agreed. "And…tell Ladybug and her sidekick I'm sorry. And, let her know I'm done chasing that queen. She's a little too old for me." Marinette smiled and placed her arm on the young man's shoulder just as their white realm faded.


	10. Something Eternal

The Wicked

Chapter Nine: Something Eternal

Once the last of the former Akumatized was seen off, Ladybug and _Chat Noir_ made their way back to the roof of the building that had once been a battleground. Not long after they reached their destination, the clouds began to part as the last of the rain fell. At long last, the icy winds ended, and a pure, growing warmth filled the air.

"Pound it!" the two Miraculous called out in harmony as they bumped their fists together in celebration.

"You did an amazing job, _Chat_," Ladybug warmly declared. "And, your new costume is beautiful."

"Not quite what I was hoping for, but thank you, M'Lady," _Chat_ replied with a smile. "I don't know if I'll keep it this way, though. I think it helped for people to see that even a bad-luck charm can still be a hero. Also, you did a great job too. How's your leg?"

"Better than ever," the ladybug Miraculous happily answered. However, her joy quickly began to fade. "But still…This is so much to take in. Alya's a Miraculous now…the Akuma are acting on their own, and everybody we saved might still be infected."

"I know," the blond young man replied as he turned towards the city. "Do you think you can purify them all from up here?"

"…I don't think so," Ladybug answered with great gravity in her voice. "I think the only way to _really_ purify them is to reach that level we touched on today. But, as long as we keep hope alive, and the people don't give in, I don't think we have to worry. Hope keeps the Akuma at bay. It might even be enough to destroy them."

"I like that idea," _Chat Noir_ warmly replied. The two then made their way to the edge of the building. "So…We made it through another nightmare. I couldn't have done this without _you_, Marinette."

"And I couldn't have done it without you, Adrien," the dark-haired young woman answered. "I've, um…I've been doing some thinking." _Chat's_ eyes focused in on his partner, not knowing what to think. "You know how I feel about you, Adrien. And I've felt that way for a long time…"

"Marinette, I'm sorry, but I have to tell you…" the feline Miraculous interrupted. "I've been so afraid, but I think I'm ready now…I wasn't just in love with Ladybug from afar. And, now that I know the two of you are the same, and that there's no more secrets between us…I want to tell you _my_ truth."

"Adrien, I…" the young woman tried to spare her beloved friend.

"You saved me…Marinette," _Chat Noir_ confessed as he gently took his partner's hands. "You inspired me _long_ before we met." Without so much as a word, the young hero returned to his human form. Now more than ever, his green eyes overflowed with vulnerable hope and passion. " I…I love you."

Ladybug pulled her hands away and placed them over her mouth, her bluebell eyes welling up with tears. Adrien maintained his smile, feeling his heart beating faster and lighter than ever before as a beautiful warmth filled his body. "Adrien, I…" the young woman managed to whisper. "…I love you too, but…" The blond boy felt his heart begin to pound faster as a terrible fear made its way into his mind and soul. "…We…you and I…we…can't…_be_." At that, Marinette returned to her human form, her eyes now streaming with hot, sorrowful tears as her broken voice began to sob, choke on its words, and lose all grace. "I mean…_look_ at us! Look at what we have to do! …" Snuffing back strongly, the young woman wiped the tears from her eyes, though they continued to flow. "We don't…We don't _get_ to live normal lives…not now. Paris needs…The world _needs_…Adrien, I have loved you…for _so_ long…and I've prayed every day that you'd love me too…And now, we're here, and it's perfect, but…But we have to be Miraculous…We have to give our lives to protecting Paris…no matter how much it kills us."

The night seemed to grow completely silent as Marinette continued to sob and Adrien sat down on the ledge and hid his face in pain and shame. Deep down, he knew she was right, but that didn't make any of it fair or even livable.

"But, once this war is over…once Hawk Moth is defeated…" Marinette forced herself to continue, causing Adrien to look back up at her. "…Then, I pray, and I beg…that we can be together… I'm _so_ sorry, Adrien. You deserve so much better."

"So do _you_," the blond young man gently spoke up as he rose to his feet and slowly approached his beloved friend. "Marinette, I understand…I'm sorry about…"

"_Don't_ be sorry," the raven-haired young woman begged. "The blame isn't on us. This is just the way it has to be for now…You didn't do anything wrong, Adrien. And, I know I have no right…but…"

Marinette and Adrien gazed at one another, their eyes glazed over with tears, and slowly drew closer. Marinette gently wrapped her arms around Adrien's waist as he lovingly rested his arms on her shoulders and his hands on the back of her neck. A warm wind blew all around them as their final tears streamed from their eyes, and their hearts began to pound in perfect harmony. Closing their eyes, the two slowly leaned forward until their lips, Marinette's dry and Adrien's moist, beautifully collided in the closest thing to eternity they had ever known. Their hair blew in the breeze as the entire world seemed to slow beneath their feet. In their beautiful, sinless kiss, the two felt their love burn as a single, flawless fire. As they opened their eyes to gaze at one another, the sun began to rise behind them, as if summoned by their embrace. Slowly, their hands began to move, gracefully stroking their lover's hair before wiping the tears from the eyes they came to adore so greatly. In that single, wonderful embrace, Adrien and Marinette finally found peace. In Heaven, a choir of one million Angels began to roar and cheer in applause as their music filled the skies and blessed the very Earth.

"On this day, I promise…" Marinette lovingly declared.

"On this day, I promise…" Adrien lovingly declared.

"One day, we will be together. No matter our struggles, no matter our shame, and no matter the pain we have endured, I do, on this day, promise that we will be together, one day…"

"I love you, Marinette," Adrien professed from his wounded but endless heart.

"I love you too, Adrien," Marinette professed from her sorrowful but endless heart.

With the battle over, the day saved, and the promise of tomorrow brighter than ever before, Marinette and Adrien held each other one last time before going their separate ways, back to their homes.

Opening the door to the Agreste mansion, Adrien removed his shoes and slowly stepped forward as Nathalie charged towards him, fell to her knees, and embraced him like her own, long-lost child. As she cried, Gabriel slowly entered the room, removed his glasses, and lovingly embraced his son. Allowing joyous tears to stream from his eyes once more, Adrien held his father and surrogate mother as the entire world seemed to find its grace.

Closing and locking the door of her family's bakery, Marinette made her way up the stairs, only to be greeted by her mother, her father, and Alya at the entrance to the Dupain-Cheng s' home. Alya stepped forward, looked her beloved friend in the eye, delivered a firm slap across her left cheek, embraced her with all the love in her heart, and joined Tom and Sabine in letting out cries of sorrowful joy and relief. As the four hugged, Marinette let out her own sigh of relief as her gaze rose to the ceiling.

Wrapped in a blanket she chose to wear as a straight jacket, Lila sat atop her couch, her body still weak from her transformation. However, her anger was beginning to fade, and her mind slowly found its peace once more. Suddenly, the ring of her doorbell interrupted her thoughts and drove her to slowly stand up and answer. There, in the light of day, stood none other than Adrien Agreste. "Lila…I'm so sorry," he earnestly confessed. "I know I hurt you, and I'm sorry. I have no right, but if you could forgive me, I'll try to…"

Lila threw herself into an embrace of deep relief and compassion around her former boyfriend, her eyes closed. "Thank God you're okay," she whispered. "I don't care about the truth, Adrien… Just hold me for a second. That's all I need."

Nodding his head in silent agreement, Adrien closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the young woman. Together, the two finally found a sense of resolution and redemption.

Come dusk, Marinette, Adrien, and Alya sat atop the rim of a bell tower at the Cathedral of Notre Dame as the city of Paris slowly became illuminated. Their souls finding peace in the sacred, holy place, the three watched as their Kwami floated in front of them, smiled, and merged with their Miraculous in a wave of brilliant light. Once the Miraculous Lights faded, Ladybug, _Chat Noir_, and Volpina looked at one another, made their agreement, and followed the fox Miraculous to her destination. Under the scarlet sky, the three soon arrived at a tall apartment whose surrounding streets were all but vacant. Upon touching down in front of the main door, the three returned to their human forms and entered the building.

On the fifth floor, Alya found the door the mysterious man had described to her, knocked twice, and awaited an answer. However, the door simply opened, and the three entered. Hearing the same door close behind them, Tikki, Plagg, and Trixx left their resting places and excitedly floated into the air as an elderly man entered the room to greet them. "I am glad to finally meet all three of Paris' Miraculous," the mysterious man joyously declared, his voice somewhat withered with age. "I have been watching over deh three of you for a long, long time, and I have _not_ been disappointed. My name is Master Fu, and I am the final guardian of the Miraculous."

"It's an honor, sir," Marinette declared with a bow of her head. "I have so many questions."

"And dey will be answered in time, Ladybug," Master Fu warmly answered. "Deh same goes for _Chat Noir_ and Volpina. For now, welcome, my Miraculous…Or, as I have come to know you, Marinette, Adrien, and Alya. I am glad to see three of the precious Kwami so well cared for. It is good to see all of you…even you, Plagg." The black cat Kwami rolled his eyes and quickly swiped a piece of cheese from his old master's dinner plate. "Please, sit. We have much to discuss." Marinette, Adrien, and Alya bowed their heads and rested upon the mat that had been laid out for them, while their Kwami rested upon their respective partner's shoulder.


End file.
